Undergrad Blues: A Collegiate Drama
by fitzgeraldoldsport88
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a freshman and immediately launches into the trials and tribulations of being a full-time theatre major. But when a twist of fate results in a run-in with an unpleasant someone from his recent past, will he be able to forgive and forget?
1. A Shaky Start

**Hello everyone and thanks for checking out my fic!**

**The idea for this story came to me rather suddenly the other night as I was perusing Tumblr. I saw a reblogged gif post of Kurt and Sebastian, and I had an "Aha!" moment. So, I suppose that answers that question. The key players in this story are Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe, post-graduation from McKinley and Dalton, respectively. It takes place over the course of their freshman year at Yale University. **

**I know this first chapter is a little intense and harsh, but it will definitely lighten up soon. I just wanted to set the stage for the main course of the drama. **

**I certainly hope that you'll enjoy it! :D**

"And this will be your dorm."

Kurt Hummel followed the director of housing into a beautiful, spacious, open floor plan room. The photo on the Yale University website certainly didn't do the dorm any justice. There was so much room! He was definitely going to enjoy the space he was provided.

Directly before him was a large window. To his left was a kitchenette and a book nook and bed were set up to his right. He was instantly taken in by the cozy charm of the dorm and was already planning the decorating in his head. "It's lovely," he said breathlessly.

The director of housing, a young woman dressed in a business suit, gestured for him to follow her for the grand tour. "As you can see, it's quite spacious. The room comes complete with a kitchenette, a bathroom, a walk-in closet right next to the door, a little book nook/lounge, and a bed. All the amenities are provided, of course."

A big smile spread across his face as he grinned. "It's perfect," he said, more to himself.

"I'm glad you like it!" The director reached into her pocket and produced an object that resembled a credit card. "This is your key into the building and into your specific dorm. Whenever you come to the main entrance of this building, just wave the card at the lock and it'll unlock for you. Keep it on you at all times." She handed the card key to Kurt, who placed it into a protective sleeve in his wallet. "Do you have any questions?"

Kurt shook his head and smiled. "No, thank you. I'm pretty much set."

"Excellent," replied the director. "Well, if you ever have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me or your floor manager." She smiled and shook Kurt's hand. "Welcome to Yale, Mr. Hummel. Have a great freshman year!"

The young woman exited the room and Kurt listened as the sound of her high heels faded away. He squealed with delight and clapped his hands excitedly. In two weeks, the fall semester would begin and he would officially be a college student.

Just then, his cell phone buzzed, indicating that he had received a text message. He grinned when he saw that it was from his old friend Rachel Berry.

"_Finn told me that you're already moved in at Yale! Congratulations! I move into NYADA next week. We'll have to find time to see each other soon. Have a great year, Kurt! You'll be great!_"

Kurt laughed as a single tear of joy rolled down his cheek. It was going to be a great year indeed.

* * *

><p>The smell of freshly mowed grass mingled with the intoxicating scent of old stone as Kurt took in his surroundings on the way to his first class. A combination of nerves and excitement filled him with an almost euphoric happiness.<p>

Kurt did nothing to hide the huge grin displayed on his face. The premier day of the fall semester was not only the beginning of a new chapter in his life, but a victory against all the naysayers who ever tried to keep him down. There was a time at the beginning of high school some four years prior when he dreaded the thought that he would never leave Lima, Ohio. It wasn't until he joined glee club that he found the inspiration and motivation to look toward the future as something positive and optimistic. He had his friends to thank for that and he loved them all very much.

In fact, truth be told, there was only one member of the McKinley High New Directions who Kurt was not on good terms with. Ironically, that person at one time had been the love of his life. Blaine Anderson was a name that he did his best to forget but somehow couldn't shake from his memory. Blaine had been stolen from him, taken away by the likes of Sebastian Smythe, a wicked boy who had come into their lives and destroyed everything Kurt held near and dear. The pain had been too great and the scars, though faint, could still be felt in his heart on occasion.

Fortunately, Blaine was the last person on Kurt's mind as he lost himself in the campus map. He was trying to figure out where his first class was in proximity to Harkness Tower, which stood majestically to his immediate right. Buried in the lines and colored diagrams of the fold-out piece of paper, he continued walking, oblivious to the fact that a bicyclist was headed directly for him.

"Watch out!"

Kurt's head snapped up and his eyes widened when he realized that he was directly in the line of fire. He took a flying leap and landed with a thud in a nearby patch of grass, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

The cyclist quickly dismounted the bike and it fell on its side with a crash, the rear tire still spinning. He quickly ran to the fallen young man's side. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kurt's vision was slightly blurred as he struggled to catch his breath. He felt a strong hand on his back and another on his right arm as the bicyclist helped him to his feet. "Yeah," he said, panting. "I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry," the bicyclist said in a panicked voice. "I should've watched where I was…" He stopped abruptly and Kurt gazed up at him to see what was wrong. He instantly regretted ever doing so.

His heart started pounding and he could feel his blood boiling with rage when he came face-to-face with none other than Sebastian Smythe, the very same harlot who had succeeded in stealing Blaine Anderson away from Kurt two-and-a-half years before. The vicious home-wrecker looked quite different out of his old school uniform. He was wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt with a red tie and a black sweater vest and his green eyes were concealed behind horn-rimmed spectacles.

Also, strangely enough, the cocky expression that he was so used to seeing on Sebastian's mug seemed to have vanished. In its place was a warm, friendly smile that simply enraged Kurt even more.

"Kurt… Kurt Hummel, right?"

Kurt took a deep breath before speaking and did his best to keep his face stoic and expressionless. "Sebastian Smythe," he said, icy coldness in his voice.

"Oh my goodness, what a surprise!" Sebastian laughed heartily as he stood his bicycle up. "I had no idea that you'd be going here too! What a coincidence!"

"Yeah," Kurt replied, dripping with sarcasm. "Coincidence…" He collected his things and was about to leave when Sebastian called after him.

"Hey, wait! Do you have class right now? I thought maybe we could catch up. Grab a coffee or something…"

That did it. Kurt could actually feel himself shaking in anger. He had the audacity, nay, the _chutzpah_ to be all friendly and chummy after all the hell and heartbreak he put him through? Kurt came to the conclusion that he'd have to put his foot down.

So he snapped.

"Really, Sebastian? _Really?_ You have the nerve to act all chummy and friendly and nice to me after all the hell you put me through in junior year?"

The change of Sebastian's expression was so quick no one would have been able to capture it on film. He was visibly trembling as Kurt inched closer and closer to him in a threatening manner.

"Don't think I'll _ever _forget how you stole Blaine away from me! You son of a bitch, I _loved_ him and he loved _me_! And then, you come along all high-and-mighty thinking that you're God's gift to gay-kind and swoop him into your skanky clutches!"

By this time, Kurt was in tears of pain and heartbreak and had managed to back Sebastian up against a tree. The boy tried to say something, but Kurt would not let him get a word in edgewise.

"I don't know where you get off," Kurt continued, spitting every word out as if they were daggers. "But you'll have to excuse me if I say 'Go to hell,' Sebastian. Never, and I mean _never _will I associate myself with the likes of _you_."

He backed up slowly as a single tear rolled down Sebastian's cheek. He grinned in satisfaction at just how pathetic he looked cowering against the tree trunk. "So long, you jerk. Tell Blaine I say that he can go to hell too." Kurt hefted his backpack over his shoulder and stormed off to his first class.

**To be continued…**


	2. The Promise of Truth

**Hello everyone!**

**I've already been receiving some very kind words about my story. Thank you so much! This all just happened very randomly, but I'm glad that it's taking off. **

**In this chapter, I wanted to establish some sort of connection between Kurt and Sebastian other than their ties with Blaine. The ideas are just sort of pouring out of my mind through my fingertips as I type. **

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and watch out for the next installment! **

_The Lima Bean was packed with the usual after-school crowd, but to Kurt, it was as if everyone else had evaporated into thin air. As far as he was concerned, Blaine Anderson was the only other patron at the coffee shop. The handsome boy sat alone at a window table looking dreamy as ever and sipping away at his medium drip. Kurt quickly ran his fingertip along his own hairline to make sure that no strand was out of place and waltzed over to the table. _

_ "Hey Blaine," he said excitedly. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. I came as fast as I could."_

_ Blaine simply nodded and gestured for Kurt to take a seat. From this simple physical exchange, Kurt could tell that something was wrong. Nevertheless, he sat in the chair opposite his boyfriend. _

_ He grinned awkwardly and shrugged. "Is everything alright, Blaine?"_

_ Blaine shook his head, staring at his coffee cup. "I think we should stop seeing each other."_

_ Kurt felt an involuntary shiver course through his body. Had he heard correctly? His voice cracked as he responded. "Wh—What?"_

_ Blaine leaned forward. "I think it's probably for the best if we go our separate ways."_

_ Kurt could feel his eyes start to well up. "You're…Breaking up with me." He said it as a statement, not a question. "I don't understand…"_

_ Blaine's head seemed to fall in shame. "There's… Someone else…"_

_ The metaphorical dagger that was already in Kurt's heart was suddenly given a quick twist as his boyfriend's words cut through him. He already knew who that "someone else" was. Sebastian. That rat bastard had been eyeing Blaine for months, and now he'd finally succeeded in seducing him and winning him over. _

_ Kurt quivered as he sobbed softly to himself. Blaine simply leaned forward once more and placed his hand over Kurt's. "I'm so sorry," he said, pathetically._

_ Kurt withdrew his hand as if it had been burnt. "You get the hell away from me!" He scooted out of his chair so quickly that it fell with a loud thud, gaining the attention of everyone in the coffee shop._

_ "Kurt, please…"_

_ "SHUT UP!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Blaine, his face screwed up in rage and sorrow. It was for certain that all the patrons were looking on now. "I thought you loved me! And this is what you do? You go gallivanting with that… That… Whore behind my back? He doesn't love you! He'll never love you the way I do! He just sees you as a sex object! Are you that blind to his motives?"_

_ Blaine looked up at him and his eyes were red from crying. "Kurt, please…"_

_ "No! Don't you even think of begging for forgiveness!" Kurt hoisted his school bag over his shoulder. "When things don't work out with him, don't come crying to me because we're through! Understand?" Kurt stormed off toward the exit. _

_ The minute he was through the glass doors, Kurt started to violently sob as he made a beeline for his car. _

Kurt woke with a start from his memory dream. The clock on his nightstand read 3:15 and the dorm was shrouded in shadow save for the pale blue moonlight that was spilling in through the window and cutting past the transparent curtains.

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes as the images flashed through his mind. Seeing Sebastian that morning had set the painful memories in motion again and it was all Kurt could do to keep himself from crying out in agony.

He slid his feet into the pair of fluffy slippers he kept at the foot of his bed and shuffled over to the window. He threw the curtains back and opened the glass, letting the cool evening air into the stuffy room and allowing the breeze to caress his face.

The low hum of light, distant traffic filled him with a sense of comfort as he leaned his head against the window frame. He gazed up at the full moon hanging low in the sky and was once again reminiscing of the nights when he and Blaine would go on late-night drives and bask in its celestial glow.

The milky orb became a blur in Kurt's vision as the tears flowed freely. "Damn it, Blaine." he whispered as he softly started to cry. He pounded his fist against the window pane, so hard in fact, that it started bleeding. He was oblivious to it. "GOD DAMN IT!" His face collapsed in his arms and he wept violently.

He didn't understand. If college was supposed to be a new beginning, then why was he still so haunted by his past?

Far below in the shady alcove hidden beneath tall elm trees, Sebastian had stopped on his bicycle and watched as he saw Kurt leaning out the window of his fourth-story dorm. He appeared to be crying and the sight made Sebastian's heart sink even more with guilt. Shaking his head forlornly, he pedaled off into the night.

* * *

><p>Kurt's first week at Yale went pretty well after that excruciating first day. He loved all of his classes, especially his Costume Design for the Theatre course, (he had declared himself a theatre major with an emphasis on costume design when he had first applied.) His instructor for the class, Lola Davies, was an industry professional with a keen eye for fashion and detail. Kurt was quite impressed.<p>

As an aside, he was also thrilled because he had not seen hide nor hair of Sebastian since that dreadful day. He hoped and prayed that he'd never have the misfortune of doing that again and vowed to avoid recreating it at all costs.

A week-and-a-half later on a warm Wednesday afternoon, Kurt was on his way to the rehearsal of a student-directed play. He, along with a few of his peers, had been selected to design costumes for the show, and he was incredibly excited to see what creativity would come from it.

He smiled as he hurriedly walked along a sunny, open pathway adjacent the School of Music. Just then, he heard his name being called from some distance behind him.

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt!"

The young man spun around and his heart almost stopped when he recognized the familiar figure on his bicycle. It was Sebastian. _Why the hell can't he leave me alone? _Kurt was fuming. The boy was wearing the same black horn-rimmed glasses but had chosen a red and blue striped v-neck t-shirt and slim-fitting jeans which he'd cuffed up, revealing a bit of ankle. He wore black boating shoes without socks.

Kurt scowled at the oncoming figure. "I've absolutely _nothing _to say to you! Of course I could say something particularly nasty, but _I _have morals and scruples." He stormed off.

"No, wait!" Sebastian rode ahead of Kurt on the bike and skidded to a halt in front of him, blocking his path.

"_What _is your problem?" Kurt was furious. He wasn't afraid of creating a scene.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day," Sebastian said as he dismounted the bicycle. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

Kurt chuckled sarcastically. "Oh, you did _way _more than that to piss me off." He walked around the parked bicycle and stormed off. "Just stay the hell out of my life."

But Sebastian wouldn't have it. "No, please Kurt. Don't go! Just hear me out for a second."

"No!" Kurt stopped mid-stride and spoke in a harsh tone. "Why should I listen to anything you say? I lost the love of my life thanks to you! And now you expect me to sit here and endure conversation with you? I think your actions have spoken considerably louder than your words." He shook his head in disgust as he proceeded down the pathway.

The sound of Sebastian's voice cracked through the thick, tense air with as much resonance as a gunshot. "I lost him too…"

Kurt froze in his tracks. He felt his heart rate increase rapidly. Slowly, he turned to face the frazzled young man. "What?"

Sebastian shook his head and walked over to where Kurt had stopped. "Look, just give me a chance to explain everything. I promise, I'll get out of your hair after that. You'll never have to put up with me again, but please just allow me to clear my conscience."

Kurt stood there and folded his arms as if in defiance, doing his best to read Sebastian's face. "Alright, fine," he said with a nod. He didn't know why he was putting his trust in the boy who had been such a low-down liar at one time, but something said that he was being completely truthful and honest.

"Thank you," Sebastian said with a small smile. He consulted his wristwatch. "Listen, I've got class right now. Meet me at Koffee over on Audubon Street tonight at 7:30. I'll explain everything then. I owe you that much."

Kurt gave an affirmative nod, not saying a word. Sebastian hopped back onto his bicycle and sped away, leaving Kurt to ponder all that had just taken place.

_Approach with extreme caution_, he told didn't know if putting his trust in Sebastian was such a good idea, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

**To be continued…**


	3. Letting Go and Moving On

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much once again for all your kind words and support. I truly appreciate it! **

**In this pivotal chapter, Sebastian explains to Kurt how he lost Blaine. It's a sort of flashback. He also reveals just how important Blaine was in shaping his future. Perhaps I'd better leave you with that. I don't do spoilers. :P**

**Thank you once again for your continued interest and please enjoy this chapter! **

Koffee on Audubon Street was the unofficial happening heart of New Haven's bohemian and collegiate sets. On any given night, flocks of artists and Yale students would form a line, sometimes stretching half a block, all for a double shot of espresso or the café's famous chicken club sandwich. This particular Wednesday night was no exception as Kurt navigated his way through the crowd that had formed outside the establishment.

He was still in partial disbelief that he had even agreed to meet up with Sebastian in the first place. Whatever he wanted to say, Kurt was certain that it would just irritate him all the more. Nonetheless, he had consented and he had to admit that he was minutely curious to learn how Sebastian went about losing Blaine.

_Speak of the Devil_, Kurt thought when he finally spotted Sebastian.

The young man was sitting alone at an ironwork table outside the café. His green eyes darted about a lit cigarette hung out of his mouth, which surprised Kurt. He gathered that, sometime in the two and a half years since they'd last seen each other, Sebastian must have picked up a few bad habits. He shook his head as he stepped forward to reveal himself, clearing his throat to get Sebastian's attention.

"Hey," he replied, standing up and looking flustered. "You came!"

Kurt took a seat opposite the young man. "What, you thought I wouldn't? I said I'd be here, didn't I? I'm not one to go back on my word."

Sebastian nodded as he took the full meaning of Kurt's inference. "Thank you," he said, sitting down. "It's just that, after all the hell I put you through, I wouldn't have been surprised if you stood me up and never spoke to me again."

"What can I say," Kurt said, sarcastically. "I guess I'm just forgiving by nature." He rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over and done with. I have costume plans I have to work on." He folded his hands and gazed expectantly at Sebastian, who gave a saddened sigh in defeat before launching into his tale.

* * *

><p><em>The rain fell heavy on the windows as Sebastian paced back and forth, waiting for Blaine to arrive in the senior commons at Dalton. He had received a text from him earlier. "We have to talk" was all it said. Being arrogant and over-confident of himself, Sebastian hadn't put much thought into the message. All he could think about was locking the door once Blaine was there and having a bold and steamy sex session with him in the commons.<em>

_ The sound of the doorknob turning caused his heart to race. He threw his Dalton blazer aside, quickly rolled up his dress shirt sleeves, and loosened his tie, unbuttoning the first two buttons to show a little chest. He sat on the couch and looked as hunky as possible as Blaine stepped into the room._

_ Blaine was dressed in a tan, Humphrey Bogart-style trench coat. He looked like something fresh from a film noir movie. He put his red umbrella into a bucket by the entryway and closed the door behind him. "Hey," he said feebly, fixing his hair. _

_ "Take off your coat," Sebastian said suggestively. "And don't forget to lock the door. Wouldn't want anybody walking in on us, now would we?"_

_ Blaine shook his head. "Sebastian, we need to talk." _

_ Sebastian suggestively patted the vacant seat next to him on the sofa. Blaine trudged over and plopped himself down on the cushion. _

_ "Comfortable?" Green eyes flashed wickedly as Sebastian hungrily eyed the boy seated beside him._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine replied. "Listen, Sebastian…"_

_ Before he could continue, the impatient boy pressed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine struggled to push him off, but Sebastian wouldn't have it. _

_ "What the hell are you doing?" Blaine's frustration surprised him. _

_ "Don't worry, we've plenty of time. The Warblers don't come here to rehearse for another hour." Sebastian forced himself on top of Blaine once more, removing his coat, but the boy beneath him wouldn't stand for it. _

_ "Sebastian, stop it!"_

_ Sebastian sat bolt upright as Blaine squirmed out from underneath him. "What the hell's going on, Blaine?" He did nothing to hide his own anger._

_ "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm upset because I came to talk to you about the very same thing you were trying to do to me just now!" Blaine's veins visibly bulged, turning his face red, a sight that was quite rare. He rarely lost his temper, but whenever he did, it was a no-holds-barred, take-no-prisoners kind of rage._

_ Sebastian seemed to regain some of his composure and chuckled. "Really? It certainly can't be my performance, can it? Because I'm just _raring _to go."_

_ "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?"_

_ Blaine's fury scared him but only for an instant. "What the hell's your problem, Blaine? Not satisfied with everything I have to give? What did I ever do to you but show you a good time?"_

_ "That's ALL you ever do!" Blaine's hands were balled up into fists at his sides. "Whenever we get together, it's some light conversation, then a big fat dollop of sex, just to satisfy your perverse, insatiable appetite for all things dirty! You clearly have a problem!"_

_ "Listen, you prude," Sebastian fired back. He was not about to take any of this lying down. "So what if I enjoy having sex with you? Is that a crime? I thought you'd appreciate all the attention."_

_ Blaine took a deep breath before he spoke. "You don't get it! I'd rather be a boyfriend than a 'friendly' boy, get it? I'm not just some piece of ass! I have feelings and thoughts of my own! You don't own me!"_

_ Sebastian looked him up and down, then walked over and grabbed ahold of his backside. "I beg to differ."_

_ A tense silence filled the room as Blaine venomously spat, "Don't touch me, you disgusting pig." He shoved Sebastian's hand away. "Kurt was right all along about you. I was such an idiot. I never should have left him for a jackass like you."_

_ He held his ground, even after the deadly glares that Sebastian was hurtling his way. "No one will ever love you the way you are now. You better do something about that before it's too late."_

_ Sebastian spoke through clenched teeth. "Get out…"_

_ "As for your obsession with sex," Blaine added. "You'd make great money being a call boy. The way you look, you'd have clients every hour…"_

_ In a flash, Sebastian punched him, and the blow caused the boy to fall to the floor with a split-open, bloody lip. Despite the searing pain, Blaine laughed. He gingerly touched the wound and chuckled even more to see blood smeared on his fingertips. "See," he began, pointing a shaky finger at his attacker. "You wouldn't have decked me if you didn't think there was an ounce of truth to my words." _

_ "GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Sebastian was furious and Blaine knew he'd pushed the right buttons._

_ He tossed his coat back on and bolted for the door. He was about to leave when he noticed just how distraught Sebastian looked. Sighing, he stepped back into the commons and spoke softly. "Look, I'm sorry, Sebastian. But I was being serious when I said that you should change. Despite your rough exterior, I know there's good in you. It's buried pretty deep, but it's there. Why not take the time to let it show? Just remember, there's nothing wrong with being nice." He smiled forlornly and left the room. "Goodbye, Sebastian," he said, closing the door with finality. _

_Sebastian could have killed himself, he was so upset. His face contorted in anger and self-hatred, he kicked an empty wastebasket and knocked a table aside. Unseen by anyone, Sebastian collapsed onto the sofa, and did something he hadn't done since he was a small child. _

_He wept._

* * *

><p>Sebastian had removed his glasses by the end of the story and covered his eyes with his hand as he began to cry. Kurt watched helplessly from across the table. He was stunned for he had never seen (let alone imagined) that anything would give Sebastian reason to shed tears.<p>

"I lost him," Sebastian said from behind his hand. "But I never would have changed if he hadn't said those things to me. It's because of him that I vowed to become a better person. I owe it all to him."

Sniffling, he gazed up at Kurt with wet, sorrowful eyes. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just…" He sputtered. "I was such an idiot…"

He started to violently sob and Kurt could feel his heart racing in panic. He rose from his chair and rushed around to the other side of the table and did something he thought he'd never do. He gave the boy a hug.

Kurt gently patted him on the back and cooed softly. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay," he kept repeating. He held Sebastian in his arms, cradling him like a helpless infant.

Kurt, who had been a victim of bullying for years, knew when people were being fake or insincere. From the display before him, he knew that Sebastian was being honest and open. A wave of relief washed over him as he continued to console the sobbing young man, who kept apologizing with every breath he took.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for walking me back," Kurt said softly as he stood on the stoop of the building that housed his dorm. "I certainly hope you haven't gone out of your way."<p>

Sebastian smiled and waved it away. "It wasn't any trouble at all. Besides, it's the least I can do for you after all I've done."

The two stood in awkward silence for the better part of fifteen seconds before Kurt was the first to break it. "Well, I guess I'd better head on up. I have to get to bed."

Sebastian nodded affirmatively. "Well," he began, extending his hand. "As promised, I'll get out of your hair now. I won't bother you again, Kurt. Thank you for allowing me to just let it all out and clear my conscience."

Kurt shook the hand but was conflicted about whether he should say something more. The truth of the matter was that he wanted to get to know this new-and-improved Sebastian. He even thought there was a possibility that they could be friends. However, for whatever reason, he kept his lips sealed and simply smiled in response.

"You take care of yourself," Sebastian said with a grin. "You're going on to bigger and better things, Kurt. I just know you'll make it big someday." With that, he turned on his heel and walked off into the night.

Kurt's vision blurred only momentarily, but he was in the lobby of the dormitory before the tears could start to fall.

**To be continued…**


	4. Making the Connection

**Hello Fanfictionites! I do apologize for the delay with this chapter. So much stuff has been happening in my life that I had so few opportunities to work on this story during the weekdays. Anyway, here is the latest installment. It's kind of a filler chapter, but it's a fair segue into all the action that's coming up in the next and future chapters. Please enjoy, and I thank you all for reading my Fanfic! **

Over the course of the following two months, Kurt busied himself in the Yale theatre department by designing costumes for three different student productions. He was pleased with himself because his work was being recognized and his designs were receiving accolades from theatre reviewers in both student and local New Haven publications. Professor Davies, his instructor, was so impressed with him that she even invited him to a fall fashion show in New York City in the hopes of inspiring some new designs from the talented young man.

Kurt was so lost and active in his work that Sebastian had only crossed his mind a handful of times. He hadn't seen any trace of him since that pivotal evening at Koffee. Whenever the boy would cross his mind, he'd often wonder how he was doing. Kurt feared that he'd never have the chance to speak with Sebastian again, but as classes took precedence over everything else, those worries quickly faded into the background.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the two would see each other again, but it wouldn't happen until mid-October.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat alone at a table in the middle of the Partners Café on Crown Street. He consulted his watch and waited for his date to arrive. The time was 7:30, the exact time that the mystery person was due to arrive. Kurt immediately launched into an inner panic, thinking that the young man whom he had been getting to know for the better part of three weeks via a dating website hadn't found him interesting or exciting enough and was planning on skipping out on their meeting.<p>

As if on cue, a handsome blonde stepped through the door wearing a leather jacket. His beautiful, medium-length golden hair caught the cheap-colored lights and looked so silky and smooth that Kurt almost wanted to run his fingers through it.

He sidled up to the table, recognizing Kurt from the photo on his profile. "Kurt Hummel, right?"

Kurt nodded, laughing nervously. "That's me!"

The blonde extended his hand, grinning. "Jim, once again. Jim Hanraddy." The two shook hands. "You know, you're photograph really doesn't do you justice. You're really quite beautiful."

Kurt could feel his face burn as he blushed. "Thank you. You're quite handsome yourself."

Jim waved the comment away, but Kurt could tell that he was savoring the compliment. He plopped down in his seat on the opposite side of the table and stared at Kurt momentarily before speaking. "I can't get over how absolutely ravishing you are."

"Oh, please." It was Kurt's turn to wave away. "I'm not a looker by any stretch of the imagination."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Jim said, reaching across the table and placing his hand on Kurt's. "You've got a face like an angel and I'm sure the rest of you isn't so bad either." His eyebrows soared to astronomical heights and Kurt's heart started racing at the underlying inference that he sensed from the boy's tone.

Luckily, right at that moment, the server appeared. "Good evening, gentlemen," he said with a warm smile. "What can I get you two tonight?"

"I'll have a Mai-Tai," Jim replied, not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

Kurt audibly gulped before he ordered. "I'll just have a glass of water, please."

The server must have sensed the awkward tension, because he simply said "Very well" before flouncing off to the bar.

Jim smirked. "Alone at last," he said, and gently nudged his foot against Kurt's leg under the table.

"Look, Jim," Kurt began. He knew he had to speak up at some point, and he figured that sooner would be better than later. "I'm not interested in a physical relationship. I kind of like the idea of dating and romance, you know?"

Jim's grin grew even wider and more sickening. "What do you think we're doing right now?" He leaned in and whispered. "But I've got some great ideas for us to try after dinner." His foot made an even more brazen move by gently brushing Kurt's crotch. The boy visibly jumped and cried out in shock.

"Would you knock that off?" Kurt was seething. This was not at all how he had pictured Jim would be like.

"Oh, putting up a fight, are we?" Jim didn't seem to have any limits, or an off button for that matter. "I like the ones who struggle. It makes it more of a challenge to get you out of your clothes…"

Kurt wanted to yell. He could even feel the sound of it forming in the back of his throat, but it was quickly held back when a familiar voice broke through the silence.

"Didn't you hear what he said? No means no."

Kurt's head snapped up to gaze at the face of his savior. A mix of relief and shock came over him when he saw that it was Sebastian Smythe.

The cocky grin on Jim's face was long gone and in its place was a dead-serious expression that was meant to be menacing but simply looked as if he were trying too hard. "Oh, and who are you exactly? His _mistress_?"

It happened in a flash. Sebastian decked the slob right in the nose and the appendage exploded in a scarlet burst of blood. Jim fell to the floor with a loud thud, causing innocent patrons to turn into onlookers. Kurt was on his feet, heart pounding in his ears.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jim lunged at his attacker from the floor.

But Sebastian wasn't through. He swiftly reached down and pulled the disheveled young man up by the hair. He yanked Jim's head back, the nose a bloody smear in the middle of his face. "Now, you get the hell out of here and if I ever see you taunting this guy again, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." With that, he dragged Jim over to the door and tossed him out onto the sidewalk. Kurt gazed, amused, as Jim stumbled on the concrete and scrambled to his feet. He bailed in the opposite direction until he was out of sight.

By then, the patrons were too afraid of Sebastian to look him in the eye, so they simply went about their business. Sebastian stood over Kurt's table, eyeing the boy nervously.

He took Jim's seat and Kurt's eyes followed his every move. He was still in absolute shock from the violent display. On the other hand, he was grateful that Sebastian had stepped in to rid him of what was sure to be a horribly eventful date.

Sebastian's anger quickly subsided and a smile broke out on his face. "Hi, Kurt!"

Kurt chuckled. "Hello, Sebastian," he replied with a grin. "And thank you for being at the right place at the right time. I don't know if the punching was really necessary, but I think it taught him a lesson."

Sebastian shook his head. "If there's anything I can't stand, it's someone who's insistent and relentless and forces himself on other people."

Kurt's right eyebrow soared to new heights and he giggled. "Really, Sebastian? You mean like how you were with Blaine?"

The boy visibly blushed but laughed nervously. "Hey, I learned my lesson after that, I told you! I think that's part of the reason why I lost it. It reminded me of how I used to be." He stared off into space for a moment, as if reflecting on his dark, sordid past.

A silence came over the two. Kurt was going to ask Sebastian what he was doing at Partners Café, but the young man was quicker and spoke first. "How're your classes going? Are you getting by?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great," Kurt replied with a smile. "I'm moving my way up in the costume department, too. I'm putting myself out there and I'm really starting to get noticed."

Sebastian nodded affirmatively. "That's so great! I knew you'd make a name for yourself sooner than later." He paused, as if debating whether or not he should say what was in his head. "You look great, by the way. Healthy and all that."

It was Kurt's turn to nod. He decided to return the question, realizing that he had absolutely no idea what Sebastian was studying or even what his major was. "How are your classes?"

"Oh, they're terrific," Sebastian said enthusiastically. "I have a professor whose class I attend in lecture hall once a week. Now, he and I have been getting to know each other pretty well, and basically, I ended up showing him a sample of my short fiction. He read it and told me that he thinks I have a lot of potential. Get this. He works part-time as an editor for the local independent liberal arts magazine. He offered to get my work printed!"

Kurt was genuinely excited for him. "Sebastian, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" He quickly added, "I didn't know you were a writer!"

"I love to write, though I'm limited to poetry and short fiction right now. I want to start a novel, but I don't have any ideas at the moment. True inspiration is rare and hard to come by."

Another silence halted their otherwise light-hearted conversation. In the interim, Kurt realized that this was the longest the two had spoken in two-and-a-half years.

The sound of Sebastian clearing his throat brought an end to the stalemate conversational stalemate. "Well," he said, rising from his chair. "I suppose I'll let you go. Do try to keep yourself out of trouble, Kurt." He flashed a charming grin. "I won't always be there to rescue you from the perverts."

Kurt called after him. "Wait, Sebastian!"

The young man turned, and watched as Kurt folded a napkin back and wrote something with a pen he pulled from his pocket. When he was done, he handed the napkin to Sebastian, who glanced at the ink message with a surprised glance. "Your number?" He seemed genuinely shocked.

"Look," Kurt began. "There's no need for us to be on poor terms anymore. You bared your soul to me and I accepted your apology. We both need to stop living in the past. I'm not going to deny the fact that I'm completely intrigued by your 180-degree transformation. I'd very much like to be friends."

After his lengthy diatribe, he held his hand out, and Sebastian stared at it momentarily with wide eyes, as if uncertain if Kurt was being completely honest. But all he had to do was simply gaze into the watery blue eyes before him and know that he was quite serious.

The two boys shook hands. "I'd like that," Sebastian replied with a smile. He folded the napkin up and put it in right-hand pocket of his slim jeans. He turned once again to the exit. "I'll send you a text message with my number." He grinned once more before he left. "Good night, Kurt! Watch out for more pervs!"

Kurt laughed and waved as he watched Sebastian disappear down the street. He had never been filled with such fulfillment as he was then. He was excited to start this brand-new chapter in his life and embraced all that it held in store.

He didn't know it then, but some of the best times of Kurt's life were about to unfold.

**To be continued…**


	5. A Meeting in Manhattan

**Hello everybody! I hope this new chapter finds you well. By the way, before I delve into the next part of the Kurt/Sebastian story, who else is still reeling from this week's episode of **_**Glee**_**? And the wait! April 10****th****? I don't think I can wait that long. :D**

**At any rate, here is the next chapter in the newfound friendship of Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe. I do hope you enjoy and I once again apologize for the delay. Life has a tendency of intervening all too often. Thank you so much for your continued support! **

"Wait, you actually gave him your number?"

Kurt giggled at Rachel Berry's shocked and perplexed expression. "Yeah, I did."

Her mouth hung open. "Wow, Kurt," she said, breathlessly.

He tilted his head at her like a curious puppy. "What?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "I just can't believe you did it. You hated him, Kurt, and after all the hell he put you through, I can't blame you in the least. But are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean, assuming he's changed for the better, how do you know he's not just yanking your chain?"

Kurt was silent for a moment, thinking in depth of his answer to that question. The two walked along a quiet footpath in Central Park. Rachel, who was going to college at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, was only a few hours' train trip from Yale University. Kurt felt it time to pay her a visit.

He cleared his throat before answering. "Look, Rachel, I was a victim of bullying throughout high school. By now, I'd consider myself an expert on who's being sincere and honest and who's not. I can read Sebastian's body language quite clearly, and I know that he's deeply sorry for what he did to me and Blaine. He's changed, Rachel. Sebastian's coming to terms with the fact that there's good in him and he's doing everything he can to let that side of him show."

The girl nodded, listening to his every word. "I trust your judgment, Kurt. Really, I do. I just want to make absolutely sure that you don't get hurt again."

Kurt was genuinely touched by his old friend's concern. "Thank you, Rachel. That means a lot. I'll be fine. I promise you, he's a different guy now."

"That's good," she said. "I'm glad that you two are on good terms. I still wonder why the big change. Maybe he had a lobotomy in senior year…"

"Maybe." The two of them laughed as they continued to walk down the concrete footpath.

* * *

><p>Times Square was crowded as always.<p>

Kurt was oblivious to it all as he lost himself in a subway map, trying to figure out which train would drop him off the closest to Grand Central Station. He traced his finger along a thin blue line that ran all the way up the island of Manhattan. Sure enough, one of the stops was none other than the famous station itself. He nodded and proceeded to the subway stop on the corner of Broadway and 42nd Street.

Just as he descended the stairwell into the ground, he felt his phone vibrate two times in his pocket, informing him that he had received a text message. He smiled when he saw that it was from Sebastian:

"_Hey, Kurt! How's your weekend going? Listen, I just wanted to let you know that I'm in New York until tomorrow night, so if you text or call me and I don't respond right away, it's probably because I'm away from my phone. But listen, let's meet up this week whenever you're free. Hopefully there'll be a lull in our busy schedules! -Sebastian_"

Kurt giggled as he resurfaced on the street and quickly responded, his fingers flying on the keypad of his smart phone:

_Hi, Sebastian! It's nice to hear from you. I'm actually in New York right now too! Where are you at specifically? What are your coordinates?_"

About a minute after his reply, his phone buzzed again with another quick response:

"_Oh, you are? Awesome! Well, Admiral Hummel, my coordinates are Broadway and 42__nd__. I'm in front of the TKTS Booth right by the Times Square steps._"

Kurt texted back, "_Stay where you are. I'll be right there!_" He quickly added a smiley face emoticon before dropping the phone back in his pocket. He crossed Broadway and hurriedly walked over to the crowded TKTS Booth, where long lines of avid theatre fans were assembled to purchase discount tickets for the hottest shows in town.

He scanned the crowd of people surrounding the bright red kiosk. It wasn't long before he spotted Sebastian just outside the melee, looking at the ticker to see the shows and discount prices that were being offered.

Kurt sidled up, unnoticed, next to the boy. "I hear the revival of _The Glass Menagerie _is pretty good. And you really can't go wrong with Tennessee Williams."

Sebastian spun around and grinned. "Oh my god, where were you? That was fast!" The two hugged.

Kurt spoke as he disengaged from the embrace. "I was literally across the street. I was just about to hop the subway back to Grand Central Station. I was visiting my old friend Rachel Berry this morning. She goes to NYADA."

Sebastian nodded knowingly. "Ah, yes. I remember Rachel Berry. She's got star power, that one. It's only her freshman year, but you mark my words. By the end of the spring semester, she'll already have landed herself a role on Broadway."

"Oh, I haven't the slightest doubt," Kurt said, chuckling. He was quite proud of her for pursuing her dreams.

After a slight pause, Sebastian spoke again. "Are you in a hurry to get back to New Haven? I was thinking maybe we could grab a bite to eat. There's a wonderful café in Soho/Tribeca that you've just got to try."

Kurt smiled. "Sure, I'd love to!"

"Great," Sebastian said with a smile, gesturing for him to come along. "I parked in a garage over on 41st."

Kurt nodded and followed in Sebastian's wake.

* * *

><p>The Blue Dog was a quaint outdoor café located on the top of an old four-story converted warehouse building on Mercer Street, just north of Canal Street. There was an elevator and staircase inside, but the most exciting way to reach the café was by fire escape. The ironwork stairs and ladders created an intricate network on the face of the warehouse and prospective diners considered them part of the experience.<p>

Kurt took another bite of, what he was quickly considering to be, the best chicken Panini sandwich he'd ever had. The sounds he made were almost obscene, and Sebastian laughed over his cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, covering his mouth with a napkin, still chewing. "It's just so good!"

"Is it not the best you've ever had?" Sebastian smiled.

Kurt nodded. "This place is incredible," he said, looking around and taking in the sea of rooftops that surrounded the outdoor café. "Not just this restaurant, but the city in general. I swear, I want to live here after college. I can't see myself anywhere else."

"New York's a great city for you," Sebastian said, his green seeming to study the boy from behind his black horn-rimmed glasses. "You'd fit in perfectly. You share the same kind of energy and enthusiasm that New Yorkers have in droves."

Kurt was flattered by the compliment. "Since you're here every other weekend, is it safe to assume that you love New York as much as I do?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm still trying to find my perfect fit, really. Right now, I'm torn between here and Paris. Los Angeles is nice, too, but I think I'd settle for either New York or Paris."

It was Kurt's turn to study Sebastian. "I can see you in Paris. That town's got your name written all over it. You're an intellectual, and I can see you living the life of an expatriate American writer."

Sebastian laughed once again before taking another sip of his coffee. "You know, I've always loved Ernest Hemingway. Maybe it's a sign."

Kurt giggled. "Maybe." There was a slight pause in the conversation in which Sebastian stared blankly in Kurt's direction. The young man noticed and called him out on it. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you happy, Kurt?"

Kurt was taken aback by the random query. "Yes, I suppose. I mean, sure I am," he stuttered. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Sebastian said, shaking his head as if he, too, were surprised the words came out of his mouth. "It's just, you always seem so happy."

Kurt chuckled darkly. "I wasn't always so chipper, believe me. But ever since you and I started getting to know one another, I've learned not to dwell on the past. It's not healthy. Instead, I try to focus on the positive outcome. I mean, I've made a new friend in you and I'm working toward a specific career goal in an industry that I love. What's not to be happy about?"

Sebastian smiled before finishing up the rest of his coffee. "I wish I had your outlook on things."

Kurt's head tilted just slightly in curiosity. "Why do you say that? You don't feel the same way?"

"No, it's not that," the boy replied. "I just can't seem to let go of the past. It's a big part of who I am, especially recently. Look at me, Kurt. I knew I had to change, so I did. But the past hangs over me like a dark cloud because there are so many people I've wronged, and I don't think they'd ever forgive me. I mean, you're the only exception, but I'd feel a hell of a lot better knowing that I wasn't damned by them for all eternity."

Kurt was both startled and deeply moved by this sudden outburst of emotion. Slowly, gingerly, he reached his hand across the table and took Sebastian's in a firm grip. "Sebastian, the fact that you've allowed yourself to change and move on from the way you used to be…" He stopped momentarily and offered a small smile. "…I think that's greater than any form of forgiveness."

Sebastian's lower lip began to quiver as he fought back tears. He squeezed Kurt's hand back in comfort. "Really?" he asked softly.

Kurt gave the boy a warm smile. "Really." The two shared a comforting gaze before Sebastian finally allowed himself to let the tears flow.

"Thank you," he said as he silently sobbed.

* * *

><p>The Metro-North train bound for New Haven sped through the night. The Connecticut wilds zipped by outside the windows as it pressed on.<p>

Kurt gazed blankly out the window as a full moon rose over the treetops. He was plugged into his iPod and lost in the passing scenery when he suddenly felt his cell phone vibrate twice. Reaching into his pocket, he produced the device and saw that he had received a text from Sebastian. It was a short message, but it spoke volumes:

"_Thank you for being my friend_."

His vision blurred, Kurt put the phone back in his pocket and smiled as the warm tears started to roll down his cheeks.

**To be continued…**


	6. The Halloween Party

**Happy Leap Day, Fanfiction-ers! It's that magical day that comes only once every four years. Enjoy it! Do something special! :D **

**Once again, I can't thank you enough for your kind words. Your feedback means a lot to me and I never thought my story would be met with all this reception! **

**This chapter brings about a momentous leap forward in Kurt's freshman year at Yale. Yes, he enjoys costume design in the theatre department, but he rediscovers his passion for performance as well. Of course, I won't give anything away prematurely, so please read on! Enjoy! **

Kurt sat alone at a table in the Thain Family Café, which was right next to the Bass Library on the western side of the Yale campus. He was waiting for Sebastian. The boy had texted Kurt a brief time earlier saying how he needed to give him something. Uncertain of what to expect, Kurt ordered his lunch, (a chicken salad sandwich,) and was waiting patiently for his new friend to arrive.

When Sebastian finally stepped through the turnstile at the end of the lunch lines, he seemed a little flustered and frazzled. "Hey," he said, breathless, as he took a seat opposite Kurt. His glasses even fogged up from perspiration.  
>"What happened to you?" Kurt eyed the young man nervously. "Is there a lot of bike traffic on campus today?"<p>

Sebastian smiled. "No, it's not that. I'm just stressing myself out because I have class in five minutes, but I simply had to deliver this to you before that time." He produced a gold envelope from his backpack and handed it to Kurt, who reluctantly took it and held it in his hand, observing the strange object.

He returned his attention to Sebastian and gave a puzzled smile. "What is it?"

The grin on Sebastian's face was bright. "It's an invitation. I'm throwing a Halloween party at my parent's summer home in nearby Hamden this Friday evening, and I'd be obliged and honored if you came."

Kurt smiled softly. "Really? You didn't have to do that…"

"Please!" Sebastian waved it all away. "How dare you say a thing like that? Of course I had to invite you! You're one of my closest friends. Besides," he added, gesturing toward the envelope. "I think you'll enjoy the theme."

Kurt shot Sebastian a curious glance as he slipped his finger under the golden flap and opened the envelope. In it was a thrice-folded card stock paper that was sealed with a red sticker. "I feel like I'm about to announce the next Academy Award winner."

Sebastian laughed as Kurt started to read the gold-embossed words on the card stock aloud:

"'_You are cordially invited to an All Hollows' Eve Old Hollywood bash this Friday evening at the eight o'clock hour. Formal attire and/or a costume are required for attendance. Come celebrate Halloween with movies, magic, and madness!_"

Kurt could barely contain his excitement as he turned the invitation over and found the address on the back. "Sebastian, I'm already there!"

The handsome boy laughed. "That's what I was hoping to hear." He swiftly stood up from his chair and consulted his pocket watch. "Ooh, I've got to run to class, but I'll see you Friday, Kurt!"

"I can't wait," Kurt called after him as Sebastian's retreating figure disappeared out the glass doors. Kurt pulled his sketchbook out of his book bag and grinned with pleasure as he started plotting outfit ideas for the party.

* * *

><p>The sweet sounds of big band swing music mingled with the muffled drone of conversation and happy chatter. They cut through the still night air as Kurt stopped in front of the beautiful two-story, craftsman-style house along Lake Whitney in Hamden, just six miles outside of New Haven. The Smythe summer home was certainly beautiful and featured some of the best views of the lake and the shores surrounding it.<p>

Kurt was dressed to the nines. He wore a stark white dinner jacket with a black bowtie with black dress pants and shiny black shoes. His hair was slicked back with pomade and his skin seemed to glow in the bright moonlight. He was going for the Humphrey Bogart look from _Casablanca_ and had somehow managed to pull it off perfectly. He couldn't wait to show off his outfit to the other guests. His heart beat excitedly as he walked up to the front door. Aside from the fact that he loved vintage-themed parties, this was also his first college party, and word on the street was that they were wilder and more fun than the toned-down, innocent parties he remembered from high school.

He stood on the porch and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before a beautiful young woman of about his age dressed as Marilyn Monroe answered and stood seductively framed in the entryway. "Well," she said in an airy voice tinged with a French accent. "Aren't you looking, how do you say, 'spiffy'?"

Kurt giggled. The girl was clearly intoxicated. "Good evening," he said, bowing slightly.

"Marilyn" stepped aside and beckoned the boy in. Once inside, she threw her arms around Kurt's neck. Her face was mere inches from his. "Everyone is out back. Perhaps we can spend some time alone to get better acquainted."

Kurt chuckled nervously but remained outwardly calm. "I'm sorry, miss, but before we get all chummy, I think there's something you should know about me…"

"I hate to break it to you, Carla, but he's homosexual."

Kurt turned his head toward the staircase in front of him and he grinned as his savior, Sebastian, came down from the second floor. He was dressed in a dashing top hat, black tails, a white silk scarf, and shiny black dress shoes and carried a black cane along with him. He had opted out of wearing his glasses for the evening and Kurt marveled at just how green his eyes were.

The young woman called Carla took a step back and did a full-body scan of Kurt with her eyes. "_Mon Dieu! Je sais comment les prendre?_" She shook her head and smiled. "I am so sorry for wasting your time."

Kurt waved it away. "Oh, that's alright. I must say, I was flattered to be hit on by such a charming lady as you." He took her gloved hand and kissed it.

Carla smiled and turned toward Sebastian. "I like him! He's a gentleman!" She then whispered something into his ear in French as she walked by, but he waved her away with a distasteful expression on his face.

"Well," Kurt said. "She seems like a nice girl. Is she a friend of yours?"

Once she was out of earshot, Sebastian nodded and spoke. "I know her from my general ed. anthropology course. She's from Nice in southern France, and she came to Yale so she could study film. I do apologize on her behalf though. She tends to get a little flirty when she's drunk. She's also single."

The two shared a giggle and hugged. Sebastian eyed Kurt's outfit with great interest. "Well, look at you! Don't you look like a million bucks?"

"You look like _ten_ million!" Kurt was wowed by the boy's choice of clothes. "You really dedicated yourself to the theme. You look like a silent film star!"

Sebastian removed his top hat and gave a sweeping, grand bow. "Thank you, good sir! I quite like your dinner jacket. You never looked sharper… Or more handsome…"

Kurt gazed up into Sebastian's green eyes. It was the first genuine compliment that the boy had ever given him. He was overwhelmed by it and could suddenly feel his face burning up. "Thank you," he said softly, unable to look him in the eye. "You're too kind."

"I mean it," Sebastian said, softer still. "You look wonderful."

An odd silence came over the two and Sebastian suddenly seemed distressed. "Well, I guess we'd better head on to the back, yes? The party's taking place in the backyard." He beckoned for Kurt and the young man followed Sebastian through a maze of halls and rooms before he reached the sliding-glass screen that led to the wooden patio and backyard.

Stepping through the sliding door was like stumbling into a whole other world.

There was no fence or gate surrounding the property behind the house. Instead, the backyard gave way to the shores of Lake Whitney, and some of the guests had even decided to dip their feet in the cool, gentle waters. Japanese lanterns had been strung up between two large elm trees and a seven-piece live swing band played nostalgic, bluesy tunes from the patio. Most of the guests were dancing to the music. Two long tables had been set up with white tablecloths. The one on the left was covered entirely with liquor bottles of every size and shape. The right one was covered with countless plates of delicious domestic and exotic foods.

The guests were all dressed in various fashions from Hollywood's golden age. Anything from the 1920s through the 1950s was showcased there that evening and Kurt just about had a field day with all the gorgeous styles that were on display.

Sebastian stepped through the sliding glass door after the song ended and everyone immediately burst into cheers and applause. He did a quick little tap dance number on the patio in front of the band, gaining even more exuberant cries from the crowd. He suddenly reached for the nearest champagne tray and held a glass, addressing the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my friends, I'd like to start off by saying thank you for coming this evening to celebrate All Hollows' Eve with me!"

This was followed by some enthusiastic responses and the raising of some glasses. "And now, if I may, I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce you to someone very special."

Kurt was just as confused as anyone but could feel his heart beat excitedly. _Maybe it's a surprise guest_, he thought to himself with hope. _Someone famous, perhaps?_

Sebastian continued to speak. "He's an old acquaintance of mine who I've just reconnected with. We went to separate high schools but more or less had the same pool of friends without ever really knowing each other. He kind of saved my life this semester, and I'm grateful for him and value his friendship. Luckily, I invited him here this evening and I'd like you all to meet him. His name is Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt's eyes widened as the crowd cheered. Sebastian beckoned him out onto the patio, but Kurt tried to shake it off. "No, no," he said, laughing, but Sebastian wouldn't have it. The boy took him by the arm and brought him to the patio much to the jubilation of the guests.

Sebastian smiled and put his arm around Kurt, who smiled awkwardly at the crowd. "Now, Kurt here is a theatre major with an emphasis on costume design. If you have seen any of the student-directed plays at Yale this semester, then you've had the chance to see his work first-hand. But when he and I were in high school, he was quite the singer! In fact, he won several awards with his school's glee club!"

Kurt's heart started pounding. He knew what Sebastian was driving at, and he desperately wished that he wouldn't say anything more on the matter. The truth was that Kurt hadn't sung, not even to himself, since junior year after the whole Blaine fiasco. It wasn't exactly clear why he stopped. He just didn't have the interest or the drive to do so.

Sweat formed on his brow as Sebastian spoke the words he'd feared.

"Now, I realize that it's been awhile, but I'm sure he'd be delighted to sing for you this evening! How about it, folks?"

The guests went wild and enthusiastically started chanting, "Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" Kurt, red-faced, stood alone on the patio in front of the band. Sebastian stepped aside and grinned happily at him. Kurt narrowed his eyes and, half-jokingly, mouthed, "I'll get you for this" before he reluctantly turned and whispered his song choice to the bandleader.

Kurt turned his back on his audience as the opening notes of the song started playing. He took a deep, calming breath but suddenly wished that Sebastian hadn't said anything on the matter.

"_In this factory where dreams can come true, are you ready to make someone new? You're the team that must teach me to do the 20__th__ Century Fox Mambo._"

A sudden silence fell over the yard. Everyone seemed to be captivated by the clarity of Kurt's voice. Sebastian smiled and watched, intrigued.

"_Done the homework and I'll pass the test. I'll do whatever my teacher suggests. I can do it clothed or undressed, the 20__th__ Century Fox Mambo!_"

Kurt was surprised as he felt his fears melt away. It was as if a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It was just like the old days when he was on the New Directions. His heart soared like a bird in flight. How he missed the feelings!

The guests went wild as the music crescendoed into a dazzling Latin beat that was impossible to resist. Sebastian, unseen by anyone, stepped to the back of the enthusiastic crowd to speak with two other young men.

Approaching one of them, he grinned. "Well, what do you think?"

"He's superb," the taller of the two said. He was dressed in a slim black tuxedo. "I think we ought to give him an audition."

"I agree," added the other. He was shorter and had removed his suit jacket, revealing a long-sleeve dress shirt and black pants that were held up by suspenders. "He'd be a great addition to the group."

"Don't you worry about a thing, boys," Sebastian said with a wicked grin. "I'll see what I can do. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear it!"

All three turned back towards Kurt, who was singing quite animatedly on the patio.

"_Make it up, shake it up, let the fantasies begin! Here's the dope: To get cast, change the past, make the light just right for Cin—emascope!_"

Kurt couldn't believe how easy and effortless it felt to sing again after almost three years of being silent. The enthusiasm of his fellow guests made him enjoy it even more. They were dancing along with wild abandon and he realized just how much he missed singing.

He didn't know if there was a glee club at Yale, but he was damned if he wasn't going to find out. A smirk danced across his face as he thought of the possibilities.

He threw his arms into the air as he belted out the notes.

"_Take a gamble, 'cause it's safe to bet. Mr. Zanuck ain't seen nothing yet! When we're finished, he'll never forget the 20__th__ Century Fox!_"

**To be continued…**


	7. Audition

**Hi guys! How weird is it that it's March already? January is notoriously long, February just zipped by and now it's March. In the blink of an eye, it'll be April, then summer! Weird… **

**I'm so humbled by all the comments and "story alert" notifications I've been receiving for my story. Thank you so much! You're all very kind and I hope to keep you further entertained as we move along. **

**In this chapter, Kurt auditions for the oldest all-male glee club on the Yale campus. Also, I've introduced a character who is based on Cameron Mitchell (of **_**The Glee Project**_**.) You'll know who he is when you read about him. Hehe! **

**Once again, I thank all of you for following my crazy tale. See you next chapter! Enjoy! **

The Monday morning following Sebastian's epic Halloween party, Kurt was awakened and startled at dawn to the sound of a strong, assured knock on his dorm room door. Yawning, eyes barely open, and scratching his head, he slipped into his cushy slippers and trudged over to see who on earth was paying him a visit before the sun had even risen.

He checked through the peephole and saw two young men of about his age standing alone in the hallway. Kurt couldn't help but feel that the two looked vaguely familiar. The one on the left was tall, thin, and a fiery redhead while the other was short, stocky, and a golden blonde. Their contrasting physical appearances reminded Kurt of Laurel and Hardy, the famed comedy duo of quite a number of Old Hollywood comedies from the 1930s. They both wore navy blue Yale cardigan sweaters. Baffled but curious, he slowly opened the door.

"Good morning," the tall redhead said, bowing slightly. "Please allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm David Feldman. And this here is Eric Donizetti." He gestured toward the blonde to his left. "We'd like to apologize for dropping by so early, but we'd very much like to speak with Kurt Hummel."

Kurt stepped aside, allowing the young men entrance to his dormitory. "You've come to the right place," he said, yawning once again and making his way into the kitchenette. "Would you like something to drink? Or would you like some _breakfast_?" He tried to be as direct as possible.

The blonde called Eric chucked awkwardly. "Again, we do apologize for coming at this ungodly hour, but we have something very important to discuss with you."

Kurt took a seat on the edge of his bed with a glass of orange juice. "What can I do for you two?"

"We saw you perform at Sebastian Smythe's Halloween party on Friday night," David said with a smile. "I must say that we all three were quite impressed."

"The vote was unanimous between us and Sebastian," Eric continued. "We decided that a talent such as yours could simply not be overlooked."

Kurt's eyes darted nervously between the two. He wasn't so sure how Sebastian fit into the mix. "Who are you?"

David grinned. "We're junior organizers of the Howlin' Bulldogs, Yale University's oldest all-male glee club. Eric and I have come here this morning to see if you'd like to audition. Sebastian's been with us since his first week here and he speaks very highly of you."

Kurt's heart beat excitedly as he hardly could keep the smile off his face. He nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I'd love to audition!"

Eric smiled. "Excellent! We're holding auditions at the Whitney Auditorium this Thursday afternoon starting at 2:30 pm. Prepare any song that you feel best showcases your vocal talents and abilities." He and David both proceeded over to the door. "We'll let you return to sleep."

"See you on Thursday, Kurt," David said, already half outside the door. "We're looking forward to it!"

The second he was alone again, Kurt swiftly grabbed his cell phone and sent Sebastian a text message. He smiled the whole time as he typed away: "_Why didn't you tell me you were a part of the glee club here? Thanks for the audition!_"

After about a minute, he received a response. "_You didn't ask me_." This was followed by a winky emoticon. "_I know auditions are Thursday, so I'm going to be there to cheer you on!_"

Kurt closed the phone and did his best not to squeal in excitement.

* * *

><p>Human emotion is a strange beast. It's so quick to change and can be altered at the drop of a hat.<p>

So went Kurt's feelings and emotions as he walked into the lobby of the Whitney Auditorium. Around him, a bunch of young men his age were all seated, mentally preparing for their respective auditions. Kurt felt all eyes on him, sizing him up, as he stepped through the doorway. He did his best to ignore them but nonetheless felt the heat flush in his cheeks.

He plopped down next to a thin, lanky blonde with large tortoise-shell horn-rimmed glasses that were similar in style to Sebastian's black ones. Kurt watched as the boy plucked a few notes on his guitar. Catching him staring, the bespectacled young man turned toward him with a smile and a nod. "What's up?"

Kurt turned his head away but still spoke. "Not much."

But the blonde was very sociable and friendly. "You're here for the auditions, right?"

"Of course," Kurt nodded, feeling the awkwardness disappear.

"Awesome!" The young man shifted in his seat. "Here's hoping we both make it in!" He suddenly extended his hand and smiled. "I'm Brian. Brian Fox."

"I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied with a grin. "It's very nice to meet you."

At this point, they both noticed how everyone else was staring at them. "What's up with these guys?" Brian shook his head and continued to whisper. "They're all wound up too tight. They seriously need to chill out."

Kurt chuckled and smirked. "No kidding," he said under his breath.

Just then, the doors to the auditorium opened and one of the auditioners exited, looking pale. Kurt saw David appear from behind the door and the two waved to acknowledge one another. "Brian Fox," David said, reading off of a sheet.

The blonde rose enthusiastically, grasping his guitar. "That's me!" He briefly turned his attention back to Kurt. "Break a leg, buddy! It was nice meeting you and I hope the next time I see you, we'll both be Howlin' Bulldogs!"

"I sure hope so," Kurt replied. "Thanks again!" He smiled as he watched Brian disappear with David into the auditorium, leaving Kurt to review and prepare his song.

* * *

><p>Twenty emotionally agonizing minutes of waiting later, Kurt found himself stepping onto the Whitney Auditorium stage. A lone microphone in a stand was the only item on stage, save for an accompanist seated behind a black upright piano. Heart pounding, he giggled nervously and blushed as Sebastian applauded his entrance from the stands. Sebastian was seated a row in front of David, Eric, and another young man Kurt had never seen before.<p>

"Good afternoon," the stranger said from the back of the auditorium.

"Hello," Kurt said into the microphone.

"I don't think we've met yet," the new person continued. His voice was deep and resonant, but velvety smooth. The sound of it sent tingly shivers down Kurt's spine. "I'm Lucas Worthington, the senior director of the Howlin' Bulldogs. It's to my understanding from David, Eric, and Sebastian here that you're quite the talented vocalist."

Kurt held his head down bashfully. "So they say…"

Lucas audibly chucked. "While I trust their judgment, I'd very much like to hear for myself." He sat back in his seat, folded his arms, and watched as Kurt gave his sheet music to the accompanist on stage right. "What are you singing for us?"

Kurt didn't answer. Instead, he nodded to the pianist who immediately began plunking out a funky, beat-driven rhythm on the keys.

Kurt held on to the mic stand as he crooned the opening lyrics:

"_Color me your color, baby. Color me your car. Color me your color, darling. I know who you are…_"

Sebastian grinned and nodded along to the beat of the music. However, he was only half listening to Kurt's audition because he was too busy listening to David, Eric, and Lucas discuss the matter in depth.

"Well, what do you think?" It had been Eric who had asked the first question.

"He sounds just as good if not better than he did on Halloween," David added, speaking more to Lucas.

Lucas didn't say anything. On the contrary, he remained absolutely still, silent, and focused on the fiery intensity of the young man onstage.

"_Come up off your color chart. I know where you're coming from…_"

The music crescendoed and crashed as Kurt actually tilted the mic stand toward him and belted out the angst-ridden notes.

"_Call me on the line! Call me, call me any, anytime! Call me, my love! You can call me any day or night! Call me!_"

David, Eric, and Sebastian all stood up and cheered to show their support even as the song continued. Lucas remained seated, but it wasn't because he disliked the song choice. On the contrary, he loved "Call Me," but he was too busy gazing awestruck at the boy who strutted his stuff up on the stage.

If anyone had been looking at his changing expression at that point, it would have been quite clear that the young glee club director was absolutely taken by the prospective singer.

Before anyone realized it, the song was over, and the three of the four Howlin' Bulldogs present erupted once more into cheers, catcalls, and enthusiastic applause. Kurt, gasping for air, smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you," he said softly into the microphone.

"Well," Lucas began, licking his lips to regain his composure. "As it turns out, I had every right to believe David and Eric's words. I'm quite impressed. Your voice is simply breathtaking."

Kurt nodded affirmatively but could feel the heat in his cheeks. "Thank you so much," he repeated into the mic.

A good fifteen seconds of silence passed. Kurt could actually hear his heart pounding in his ears as he watched all four boys whisper and speak softly amongst themselves. From Sebastian's body language, (his back was facing Kurt,) he could tell that his new friend was really pulling for him.

Finally, after what felt an eternity, David, Eric, Sebastian and Lucas all returned their attention back to the stage. "Thank you for taking the time to audition this afternoon," Eric said. "David, Lucas, and I will finalize our decision over the course of the next couple days and will post the choices on Thursday at precisely noon on the front door of Woolsey Hall at the south side of campus. As they say in the world of theatre, 'Break a leg!'"

Kurt was positively numb. Whenever he had auditioned for plays, musicals, or even singing spots for glee club competitions in high school, the wait between the audition and the cast list is what always drove him crazy.

He snapped out of his reverie when he realized that Sebastian was climbing onto the stage. "What just happened?" Kurt asked the question with a complete lack of expression.

"Hey, at least you know they liked you," Sebastian said, gently patting his friend's back for comfort and reassurance. "Don't worry about it, Kurt. You've got this! And even if you don't, who cares? What does it prove? What does it mean? Nothing. It doesn't take away from your talent."

Kurt knew that Sebastian was trying to make him feel better, and he smiled at the attempt. But he was wrong. Winning a spot in the Howlin' Bulldogs _was _a big deal. It was important it would make him genuinely happy.

Kurt didn't know what it was, but the minute he started singing at Sebastian's party on Halloween night, something changed within him. It was his first time singing in almost three years, and with each and every note, he could feel the layers of heartache and heartbreak since then melt away in an instant. He had forgotten how much joy singing and performing brought him and despite the fact that he loved designing costumes, he didn't want to limit himself to strictly that.

All this ran through his mind as Sebastian put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Come on," he said. "Let's go get some ice cream. But remember what I said, Kurt. Everything's going to be alright."

Kurt once again smiled warmly. "I sure hope so, Sebastian," he said, heaving a heavy sigh and thinking of the spot in glee club that hung in the balance. "I sure hope so."

**To be continued…**


	8. The Perfect Diversion

**Hi guys! I know I usually update every Wednesday, but I had such inspiration this week that I kind of finished this chapter early. Haha, I love those moments of inspiration. They are kind of hard to come by. **

**At this point in our story, Kurt is completely going insane while waiting to hear the outcome of the Howlin' Bulldogs auditions. The week-long wait will feel like an eternity for him… Until Sebastian intervenes! **

**Once again, I thank you all for following this crazy tale and I hope you enjoy this installment! **

Two days following the Howlin' Bulldogs auditions already felt like an eternity for Kurt.

He awoke early that bright Saturday morning and immediately checked his cell phone, e-mail, and Facebook for any messages. Alas, there were none. He knew in the back of his mind that he absolutely wouldn't know anything until the list was posted the coming Thursday, but his nerves were getting the better of him.

He collapsed with a sigh on his bed, massaging his face. With the exception of classes, he had kept himself secluded and shut out from the rest of the world by locking himself up in his dorm room. He passed the days doing assignments, reading, or building houses made of cards. The wait was slowly driving him mad.

To make matters worse, he'd already turned down lunch plans with Sebastian twice because he just didn't feel like doing anything. It was clear from Sebastian's texts that he was concerned but Kurt wouldn't budge. "_Seriously, how long are you going to keep this up, Kurt?_" Kurt hadn't responded.

He dug through his book nook and produced the copy of _The Arabian Nights_ he'd started to read. He didn't even bother changing out of his pajamas. He saw no reason if he was planning to stay indoors all day.

Just then, there was a pounding on the door, startling him. "Come on, Kurt! I know you're in there!"

It was Sebastian. Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing that whatever his friend had planned to say or do would not get him out of the dorm. He reluctantly opened the door. "Hey, Sebastian," he said blandly.

"Don't you 'Hey, Sebastian' me!" Sebastian stormed into the room. "This is an intervention! I come to you now as your good friend and caretaker. I told you you've got nothing to worry about!"

Kurt shrugged. "Say that to my nerves…"

"This isn't healthy, Kurt! You've got to get out of here and get some fresh air and sunshine!"

"No thank you," Kurt said, holding the door open, gesturing for the boy to leave. "This is my own personal issue, and it's best if I deal with it on my own."

Sebastian shook his head. "You leave me no choice." He slammed the door shut and said, "Take off your pajamas."

Kurt's eyes widened, looking mortified. "Are you insane?"

"TAKE OFF YOUR PAJAMAS!"

"Alright, alright!" Kurt knew he couldn't argue with someone who was physically stronger than him at the risk of getting his ass kicked. He reluctantly stepped out of his pajamas and stood there, completely exposed, save for his underwear and socks. Sebastian inwardly giggled at how scrawny and pasty the boy was.

"Now put some real clothes on."

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, no. I told you, I'm not leaving!"

Sebastian's perturbed expression turned into a death glare and Kurt knew not to argue. He quickly shuffled over to his closet and selected a rather bright pink vintage screen tee with the famous Andy Warhol gun on it in neon green. He also slipped into a pair of black slim-fit jeans and stood before Sebastian with his arms outstretched. "There. Happy?"

Sebastian fixed his glasses and grinned. It was the first smile Kurt had seen on the young man's face since he arrived. "Great! Now let's get out of here."

Kurt also pulled a gray hoodie sweater from the closet and put it on. It was autumn after all and even though the weather had been sunny, the air carried a slight coolness. "But where are we going?"

"We're creating a diversion! I guarantee by this evening, you'll have forgotten all about those stupid auditions."

Kurt ran his hands through his hair, completely exasperated, and apprehensively stepped over the threshold of his dorm. He closed the door behind him with finality as he followed Sebastian downstairs.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's white Kia Optima finally broke through the heavy lines of traffic that caused the usual morning congestion on the Brooklyn Bridge. He seemed absolutely intent on where he was going, but Kurt marveled as he always did at the tall buildings that seemed to swallow them up. He always loved going to New York and he hoped that they weren't simply passing through en route to someplace else.<p>

Luckily for him, they came to a stop somewhere on West 53rd Street. Sebastian got out of the car without saying a word and opened the door for Kurt like a true gentleman. "Thank you," he said with a reluctant smile and zipped up his sweater against the early morning chill that seemed to follow them from New Haven to Manhattan.

It was then that Kurt noticed the sign alongside the building. "The Museum of Modern Art?"

Sebastian nodded. "You like art, don't you?"

"Well yeah, but…" Kurt shook his head. "Look, Sebastian, this is all very nice of you to go out of your way for me, but I really don't think this is going to work…"

"Now, now, let's not hear another word about it," Sebastian replied firmly. "It's my treat." He took Kurt by the arm. "Come on. Let's go lose ourselves for an hour or two."

Before Kurt could say anything, he was being whisked through the glass doors.

* * *

><p>Kurt had never been to the Museum of Modern Art before. Only after a few minutes within its vast cavernous galleries did he immediately regret not going sooner. The place was full of beautiful, brilliant artwork by some of the Western world's most famous and notable artists, painters, and sculptors. Van Gogh, Warhol, Kahlo, Miró, and even Dalí were all on display, and Kurt loved each and every one.<p>

He was also quite amused and grateful that he went with Sebastian his first time around. His new friend had quite an unusual and unconventional way of looking at art. He'd linger over a piece and look at it from each and every angle, sometimes even lying down on the floor to gaze up at it. Kurt had never laughed so hard and the two of them were receiving curious and even disapproving glances from the other patrons, but Sebastian simply shrugged them off. "They don't know a damn thing about art," he'd said to Kurt. "They're just here to fill a 'cultural void' that's been accumulating inside them. Besides, I can't think of a better place to be unconventional than at an art museum."

Kurt had giggled. He couldn't have agreed more.

A few hours had passed and the boys found themselves lying on the hardwood floor in the middle of a Jackson Pollock exhibit, gazing up at one of the artist's more well-known paintings which had been displayed on the ceiling. The Dave Brubeck Quartet's classic jazz composition "Kathy's Waltz" wafted into the room from somewhere, seeming to make the artwork come to life.

"Did you know Jackson Pollock's paintings were immediately condemned by the House Un-American Activities Committee back in the 1950s?" Sebastian shook his head in disgust. "That moron Senator McCarthy thought they were Soviet road maps carrying hidden communist messages. How stupid could he be?"

Kurt laughed. "They're wonderful. Despite the fact that it's just splashes of color on a canvas, you can still see the beauty and wonder of it. They're absolutely breathtaking."

"Aren't they though? And listen to that music…" Sebastian closed his eyes in rapture. "Listen, Kurt. Jazz is so true and honest. It's the only music that has somehow managed to capture the rhythm of life. I mean, think about it. Life is syncopated and complex. It's not rigid or structured like classical. It's chaotic but somehow it all comes together. It's just like jazz."

Kurt closed his eyes as well and listened. Indeed, with each crescendo, blue note, and syncopated beat, he felt his own heart beat in time with the music.

In the silence that lingered between them, Kurt suddenly felt a hand clasp around his own. Eyes fluttering open, he looked and saw Sebastian's hand in his, the fingers intertwining.

"Feel that rhythm, Kurt. It's like it becomes a part of us, linking all of humanity together as one."

Kurt continued to look down at their intertwined hands. It was a deeply personal moment and signified a huge barrier that had been broken since the two became friends. A smile formed on his lips as he closed his eyes once more and laid there on the floor, letting the music wash over him.

* * *

><p>As it was, Sebastian had been absolutely right about Kurt forgetting the Howlin' Bulldogs auditions. By noon, it had been delightfully expelled from his mind.<p>

After their trip to the Museum of Modern Art, the two hopped back into the car and drove out to Coney Island, where they enjoyed its numerous games and attractions, the best hot dogs Kurt had ever eaten, and a ride on the Wonder Wheel, the largest Ferris wheel on the East Coast.

Dizzy from the bright lights and Technicolor thrills by late afternoon, they decided to head back into the City, where they attended a three-film retrospective at the New York Silent Film Festival in Tribeca. The two young men sat in a darkened movie palace and watched newly-restored reels of Georges Méliès' _A Trip to the Moon_, a Charlie Chaplin classic called _City Lights_, and the first-ever Academy Award winner for Best Picture, _Wings_.

By the time the retrospective was over, it was close to nine o'clock at night. Kurt stumbled out of the theater, Sebastian in tow. They were both talking animatedly about the films they'd just seen.

"That Charlie Chaplin was an absolute genius," Kurt said, shaking his head in awe. "I tell you, that ending in _City Lights_… I don't think I'll ever get over it as long as I live."

Sebastian smiled. "It's one of the most moving endings in all of cinema," he said. "What did you think of the other two films?" He was genuinely curious, especially since Kurt had told him that he'd never seen a silent film before.

"I loved _A Trip to the Moon_. Méliès had a very good eye for the fanciful and whimsical. And _Wings_, it most definitely deserved the first Academy Award! Clara Bow was so lovely and Gary Cooper so dreamy and handsome…" Kurt trailed off.

"Well, I'm glad you've finally found your type," Sebastian added with a smirk.

"Shut up," Kurt laughed, playfully smacking him on the arm.

The boys walked in silence for about a block before Kurt finally decided to speak up. "Sebastian, thank you."

Sebastian smiled. "For what, might I ask?"

"For today," Kurt replied. "I had the most wonderful time. You really are fun to be around."

In the luminescent glow of a streetlight, he could swear he saw Sebastian's cheeks flush. "Still thinking about those auditions?"

Kurt's lips curled up into a smirk. "Not in the least."

"Good boy," Sebastian said with a smile. He suddenly giggled. "Funny, you talk as if the night is over."

Kurt was confused. "It… It's not?"

The handsome young man shook his head. "There's one more thing I'd like to show you," he said in a soft voice. "I promise you you're going to love it."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise," Sebastian said with a charming grin. "You'll see."

Kurt's heart beat excitedly. He always loved a good surprise, and if the entire day hadn't been an indication, his friend knew exactly how to deliver.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard a ding, heavy doors opening, and felt a cool breeze on his face as Sebastian guided him by the shoulders out of what he assumed was an elevator. He had no idea where he was because the boy had asked him to close his eyes.<p>

"Sebastian," he said. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet, but really soon, I promise." Kurt could tell that his friend was smiling while saying this which caused him to be even more excited.

They walked for a little bit longer until Kurt felt his shoes bump into a solid mass which he assumed was some sort of wall or barrier.

"Okay," Sebastian said, and Kurt could feel him step away. "Open your eyes."

Kurt's sea-blue eyes fluttered open and he immediately felt all manner of speech and conversation cease as he was completely breathless.

He was standing on the edge of the observation deck atop the Empire State Building. The entire, sprawling view of Manhattan and places beyond sparkled and gleamed like a million diamonds in the night. Kurt held a hand to his heart, completely taken aback.

"Oh, Sebastian," he finally managed to say. "It's... Beautiful."

Sebastian laughed. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kurt said, overwhelming tears of joy and happiness streaming down his cheeks. He was silent for quite some time. He couldn't even will himself to speak because the view was so breathtaking and stunning.

Sebastian simply stood behind and watched his good friend marvel at the spectacle of the grand, sweeping view. It was then that he noticed the sparkle in Kurt's eye. It was a sparkle he'd never seen before, or simply hadn't noticed.

Sebastian suddenly realized that he had been staring blankly and unknowingly at Kurt for a good minute. Luckily for him, the boy hadn't noticed. _That was weird_, he thought. Shaking his head, he took a stand at Kurt's side and pointed out all the famous Manhattan landmarks that glistened like jewels in the streets far below.

**To be continued…**


	9. Secrets and Solos

**Hey guys and a very Happy Spring to you all! Also, I know it was last week, but Happy Klaine Anniversary! I know Blaine doesn't really play a part in my story, but I'm a Klainer from way back… Come on, who isn't? :D **

**In this chapter, Kurt learns if he has made it into the Howlin' Bulldogs! The trip to New York with Sebastian was certainly a great diversion, but now that Kurt's back to waiting, will he even be able to face what's waiting for him on the door of Woolsey Hall? **

**As always, I thank you for following my story! See you next chapter! **

The rest of the week following the epic New York excursion went smoothly, with Kurt not even thinking twice about the auditions until the Thursday morning when the list was due to be posted on the front door of Woolsey Hall. He didn't start to feel a case of the jitters until halfway through his breakfast of whole wheat toast and scrambled eggs when he received a text from Sebastian:

"_It's up… I think you'd better come see this…_"

Kurt's heart immediately started pounding so fast he could hear it in his ears. He thought he'd be better prepared for this moment but realized that he was just as emotionally unstable as he originally imagined he would be. He scarfed down the remains of his breakfast, tossed his backpack over his shoulder and hurried out the door, hoping and praying that he'd make it over to Woolsey Hall without collapsing from all that stress.

* * *

><p>The trip to the southern tip of campus felt like the trek through the Valley of the Shadow of Death. In his nervousness and paranoia, Kurt felt as if all eyes were on him as he went to meet his fate.<p>

He rounded another corner and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Woolsey Hall and the School of Music come into view. There was already a short line of people, other young men that Kurt recognized from the initial auditions, swarming around a sheet of paper that had been taped to the building's front doors.

It was then that he decided that he just couldn't look at the list. He decided that he'd ask Sebastian about it later, maybe make up an excuse that he hadn't had time to go check.

He was just about to turn away when he saw Sebastian run toward him. Kurt's heart nearly broke through his breastplate, it was beating so fast.

"Hey," he said with a stoic face.

"Hi," Kurt replied, turning pale. He audibly gulped. "Well, what does it say?"

Sebastian's expression looked grave. "I think it best if you just get it over and done with, Kurt," he said softly. "I'm right here for you if you need me."

Kurt once again gulped, only to find that he was having trouble swallowing. Clutching his chest and fearing the worst, he slowly trudged over to the door.

Impervious to all and everything around him, he hadn't realized that Brian Fox, the lanky bespectacled boy from the auditions was standing to his left, also gazing up at the sheet. "Hey," he said as he fixed his glasses. "Kurt Hummel, right?"

Kurt, startled, turned and immediately grinned when he recognized the young man carrying his guitar case. "Hey, Brian! You heard about the list too, huh?"

"Yeah, I got the voicemail from David Feldman this morning. The awesome part is that I got in!"

Kurt smiled. He was genuinely happy for him. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"And that's not all," Brian said with a smirk. "Maybe you ought to take a look for yourself."

Kurt could feel the color drain from his face and his heart pounded in his chest. _The moment of truth_, he thought to himself. He turned. The paper came into focus as he inched closer to it and soon he saw about five or six black lines printed on its face. Certain he was going to have a heart attack right then and there, the names on the sheet appeared in his direct line of vision:

**Congratulations to our new members! We're looking forward to singing with you!**

**Harry du Mont**

**Tom Edgewood**

**Brian Fox**

**Kurt Hummel**

**Oscar Yamada**

**Thank you to all who auditioned and we look forward to singing with you! Please remember that there is a quick meeting this evening at 6:00 pm sharp in the Whitney Auditorium. See you there! **

Kurt could barely breathe. He could immediately feel the hot tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. He threw his arms up into the air. "I made it!" He turned toward Brian and gave the boy a hug. "We made it! We're in!"

Brian laughed. "This is going to be so amazing, buddy! I can't wait to work with you!" He disengaged from the embrace. "I have to head to class, but I'll see you tonight, Kurt!"

Kurt waved, unable to hide his overwhelming giddiness. _I'm a Howlin' Bulldog!_ He liked the sound of that.

Sebastian stepped forward through the melee. He clapped. "Congratulations, Kurt!" A smirk suddenly replaced the warm smile. "And the Academy Award for Best Performance goes to…" He gestured to himself.

Kurt's face fell as if it were made of wax and had been sitting out in the hot sun. "You knew…" The realization suddenly hit him.

He smacked Sebastian, quite hard, on the upper right arm. "Ouch!" Sebastian rubbed the sore spot. "How come you hugged Brian and you're beating up on me?"

"Because you tortured me by making me think that I didn't make the list, you _bastard_!" Kurt was furious. "You made it sound like I didn't get in but you knew all along!" He whacked him a couple more times just to be sure. "I could have had a heart attack!"

"Kurt!" Sebastian held his hands up in defense, pleading. "If you stop hitting me, I promise I'll never leave you in suspense ever again as long as I live!"

Kurt stopped, huffing and puffing. "Deal," he replied with a gasp. "Don't you _ever _do that again!" He suddenly brightened up. It was a complete 360 from a moment before. "I got in! I'm a Howlin' Bulldog!"

He made to give Sebastian a hug, but the young man, not wanting to suffer anymore bodily harm, swiftly backed away with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"Please give our new recruits a big, warm welcome!"<p>

Lucas Worthington, the tall, handsome brunette who acted as the Howlin' Bulldogs' director, stood behind the piano on the Whitney Auditorium stage as he motioned for the five new boys to rise. He wore a powder-blue, short-sleeve dress shirt and beige khakis. Kurt, who was sitting between Sebastian and Brian, bashfully smiled as everyone applauded enthusiastically and politely.

After the cheers and clapping subsided, the jovial expression on Lucas' face was replaced by one that was far more serious. "As grateful as I'm sure we all are to have some new singers, it's important that we start turning our attention to the Northeast Regional Collegiate Glee Club and Choral Competition in February."

There was some chatter and talk amongst the group after this statement. Kurt turned toward Sebastian. "Where are regionals being held?"

"New York," Sebastian said with a smile. "Carnegie Hall, to be exact."

Kurt's eyes widened and he sat back in his seat with a wistful gaze. "Carnegie Hall," he repeated, transfixed and fired by even the thought of performing on its fabled stage.

"I realize that it is still early," Lucas continued. "But I think it's for the best if we start entertaining ideas for possible group numbers for the competition. We need to do something that will showcase our many great vocal talents with the intent of wowing the judges and bringing the house down. Please take some time to consider these ideas over the course of the next few days and we will hear them out at our next meeting. Adjourned!" He slapped his hand on the piano's shiny black surface and the sound of seats squeaking echoed throughout the auditorium as the Howlin' Bulldogs gathered their things together to leave.

Kurt hefted his backpack over his shoulder and was about to exit into one of the aisles when Lucas called out to him. "Oh, Kurt Hummel? Would you mind staying back for a few minutes? There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Puzzled, Kurt placed his backpack down in one of the seats and made a beeline for the stage. He passed Sebastian on the way back and his new friend smiled. "Welcome aboard," he said, clapping Kurt on the shoulder. "I'll call you later, okay?"

Kurt grinned, nodded, and proceeded toward the stage. Once there, he walked across with his hands in his pockets. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Worthington?"

Lucas chuckled as if the title amused him. "Please, Kurt. I'm not much older than you. We're perfectly fine on a first-name basis."

Kurt could feel his cheeks flush in embarrassment. "You're right," he said. "I'm sorry. I was just brought up that way."

Lucas smiled and regarded the new boy with his coffee-brown eyes. "No, don't apologize. It's actually quite refreshing. Manners and gentility are all but extinct these days, wouldn't you say? Besides, I liked the fact that you called me 'mister.' It's cute."

There was absolutely no way Kurt could overlook the obvious flirtation in Lucas' last comment. He looked into the young director's eyes and tried his best not to let his shock, surprise, and nervousness show. He cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me?"

It was Lucas' turn to nod. "Yes, I have something to discuss with you." He shuffled through some sheet music. "First of all, I'd personally like to congratulate and welcome you to this glee club. I guarantee that you're most definitely a welcome addition to the group."

"Oh," Kurt said, feeling bashful. "Thank you."

"From the moment you started to sing at your audition, I knew that you were the perfect fit for us. I mean, to have a countertenor in the mix? Your voice is breathtaking! It's truly a gift and yet you make it look so effortless."

The bashful young man gazed at the tops of his shoes as he could feel himself blushing once more.

"The decision to accept you into the Howlin' Bulldogs between David, Eric, and I was unanimous. With you in the mix, it's only fitting that your vocal talents and abilities be showcased." Lucas produced a few pages of sheet music from the massive pile on top of the piano and handed it to Kurt. "That's why I'd like for you to take the lead solo performance at the regional competition."

Kurt's eyes widened as he took the sheet music from Lucas' outstretched hand. "Defying Gravity" was printed along the top part of the page. "Me?"

Lucas smiled warmly. "Your voice is a gift, Kurt," he said softly. "It needs to be heard. Don't stress yourself out too much, but I know you can do this. You'd be terrific."

Kurt shook his head. "Look, Lucas, I really appreciate this opportunity. Truly, I do, but don't you think it's fairer if everyone is given an equal shot at that honor?"

"They'll have their chances," the director replied. "I just want to give you yours first."

The young man gathered the sheet music together and exited the stage. "Thanksgiving Break is coming up, and our last meeting before then is next week. I don't want to rush you or force you to do something that you aren't comfortable doing. But please, think it over." Kurt gazed over the sheet music as Lucas made to leave.

"Oh, and by the way," he continued. "Is it okay if we just kept this between us until after Thanksgiving Break? I plan to announce it the first meeting after the short holidays."

Kurt felt this to be an odd request, but nonetheless, he nodded in compliance. "Sure. I won't say a word."

Lucas smiled. "That's a good lad," he said before he exited the auditorium, leaving the new recruit alone in the cavernous performance space.

"Defying Gravity" had been his go-to song in high school for whenever he felt down and out and just couldn't handle the tedium and pressure of being an out gay student at McKinley High or Lima, Ohio. In fact, he had even had the chance to sing the song once in a "diva-off" with Rachel Berry while they were in the New Directions. _Wicked _was his favorite Broadway musical of all time and it was almost as if Lucas had consciously known all of that when he gave him the solo.

He wasn't exactly certain why Lucas wanted him to be sworn to secrecy, though. Maybe the young director thought it would seem like favoritism if he simply chose Kurt for the first solo. He wished he could have spoken to somebody about it because it certainly seemed strange that he was singled out before anyone else even had the chance at the prized solo spot.

Just then, Kurt's phone buzzed to life. "_I just got back to my dorm._" It was from Sebastian. "_What did Lucas want to see you about? Did something scandalous come up from your past that puts your Howlin' Bulldog status in jeopardy?_"

Kurt giggled and replied, "_As if_…" He paused, staring blankly at the blinking cursor on his smartphone screen, uncertain if he should break his promise to Lucas just once by telling his close friend. However, he decided against it and simply sent the message as it was. He gazed at the sheet music in his hand as he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder and walked to the exit.

_I can do this_, he thought to himself. _I know I can_.

**To be continued…**


	10. Brushes with the Past

**Hello everyone! Before I delve into a brief synopsis of this latest chapter, I'd just like to apologize for the wait. This past month has been insanely hectic for me and has had its share of highs and lows. I won't burden you all with the details, but it's all smooth sailing now, and I'm glad to be back writing my little story! **

**So, in this chapter, Kurt and Sebastian are off for Thanksgiving Break. Kurt is so excited to go back home to be with his family, but Sebastian essentially has nowhere to go. I won't give it all away, but I will say that Blaine Anderson makes a brief appearance in this chapter. I will, however, let you know in advance that you WILL be seeing Blaine again in the future. **

**Again, I apologize for the month-long lull in my writing. I'm back and am just about to start the next chapter, so watch out for it soon! Enjoy! **

Thanksgiving Break was only about five days away and already the students at Yale University were all abuzz about their plans for the brief vacation. Most of them were returning home to be with their families. Everyone was excited.

In fact, the only person on the entire campus who wasn't looking forward to Thanksgiving Break was Sebastian Smythe. Of course, he had a perfectly legitimate reason for disliking it.

His parents, who were diplomats for the United States government, had been abroad every Thanksgiving ever since he could remember. In fact, they were often busy most holidays. Even throughout high school at Dalton Academy, when all his friends went home for the break, he'd be stuck on campus, counting the days until school was to resume.

He knew in the back of his mind that this year wouldn't be any different. His parents were going to Singapore to conduct diplomatic relations. Nevertheless, he was still disappointed and frustrated that, yet again, he'd have to spend another Thanksgiving alone.

Sebastian desperately wanted to talk to Kurt about it, but he didn't feel like bringing his friend down with his own personal burdens. All Kurt had been talking about was how excited he was to go back to Lima to be with his family for the break. But he could tell Kurt sensed something was wrong. If that boy was anything, he was perceptive.

And perceptive he was.

* * *

><p>The two young men sat at a café table just outside of Koffee, the very same place where Sebastian had bared his soul to Kurt a couple months earlier. It was the Sunday before Thanksgiving Break and Sebastian was talking animatedly about his film class and how they were currently discussing the so-called French New Wave. Kurt listened intently, but was only half paying attention because he sensed that the reason for his friend's whole dialogue was simply to make small talk and idle chitchat so as to avoid something greater under his skin that was bothering him.<p>

"I'm telling you," Sebastian said as he lit a fresh cigarette and took a long drag. "Everyone can say Francois Truffaut is the all-time greatest director of the movement, but I'd give it, hands down, to Albert Lamorisse. Why? Three words: _Le Ballon Rouge_. _The Red Balloon_. I've seen many New Wave films, but that one's got the most heart, even more so than _The 400 Blows_, I'd say…"

Kurt nodded and sipped his Grande nonfat mocha before asking, "Is everything alright, Sebastian?"

The drop in Sebastian's expression was so sudden it must have surpassed many world records in speed and timing. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kurt replied. "You just seem a little distant lately."

Sebastian shook his head. "Well, I confess I've been a little preoccupied with my schoolwork and all that…"

"Come on," Kurt said. He could spot when someone wasn't being completely up front with him. It was almost like a sixth sense. "Aren't we friends, Sebastian? You can tell me anything…"

Sebastian took another lengthy drag on his cigarette. As he exhaled a puff of smoke, he seemed to be letting all the pain and frustration from his parents slip away into the cool night air.

He sighed heavily and launched into his story, doing exactly what he swore he wouldn't do. "My parents are diplomats for the United States government. Ever since I can remember, they immerse themselves completely in their work which isn't necessarily a bad thing but they get so into it that they often…Forget they have a son."

Sebastian removed his glasses and massaged his closed eyelids as Kurt looked on sympathetically. "I was, more or less, raised by the family governess. Don't get me wrong, she was a very sweet lady and always kind. Hell, _she _was a better parental figure than my biological folks! But when I was sent to boarding school at Dalton Academy, I didn't even have _her_ anymore. And so began my lonely Thanksgivings. It looks like this year is going to be another disappointment."

The minute the stream of words and emotion were out of his mouth, Sebastian instantly regretted ever saying anything. "Damn it, I'm so sorry for springing this upon you, Kurt. I know you've been really excited to see your family, and I certainly don't want to weigh you down and depress you with my problems…"

"Come with me."

Sebastian's head snapped up as if he hadn't heard correctly. "What?"

"Come with me back to Lima for Thanksgiving Break!" Kurt was smiling. "My family will be glad to have you!"

"No, I couldn't do that! I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Sebastian, you're not intruding. I'm _inviting _you to come home with me for the break!"

Sebastian seemed to truly ponder the idea for a moment. "Well…"

"Look," Kurt added. "No one should be alone on Thanksgiving. My dad and my stepmom always put together an elaborate feast, so you won't be able to eat for about a week after that!"

The two boys shared a laugh. "So," Kurt said. "Are you in?"

Sebastian puffed on the last of the cigarette before crushing the stub in the ashtray that was on the middle of the table. "Well…"

"Good!" Kurt instantly sat up and gathered his things. "I'll give my dad and stepmom a call and I'll get you a plane ticket and you'll be all set!" He pushed his chair in and grinned. "I'm so excited!"

Sebastian watched with an awkward smile as Kurt pranced away. He didn't show it quite so much on the outside, but he was inwardly rejoicing the fact that he would finally be having a real Thanksgiving for the first time in many, many years.

* * *

><p>The minute Kurt stepped out of the American Airlines terminal at Columbus International Airport, he scanned the crowd of welcoming committees in search of his dad and stepmom. Sebastian appeared by his side shortly thereafter hefting his duffle bag over his shoulder.<p>

"Boy, I haven't been back to Ohio since I graduated from Dalton! It doesn't seem like much has changed." He cast a side glance at Kurt as he squinted in the bright afternoon sunlight. "Do you see them yet?"

"Not yet," Kurt replied, shielding his eyes from the blinding glare. "That's funny, they said they'd be here by now…" He quickly consulted his watch, but not before Sebastian gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," he said, pointing. "Are those your folks, right there?"

Kurt gazed up into the crowd and smiled brightly when he saw the familiar sight of his dad, Burt, in a baseball cap and his stepmom, Carole, waving her arms enthusiastically.

"Yes," Kurt said, fighting back tears. "That's them!" He didn't understand why he had an overpowering desire to cry. Perhaps it was simply because he hadn't seen the two of them in a good four months. Whatever the case, he ran toward them with his arms wide open.

"Dad! Carole!" The three of them held each other in a big, warm hug. Sebastian followed in Kurt's wake and looked on with a mixture of extreme joy and overwhelming sadness and longing. How he'd love to have that kind of loving relationship with this own parents…

"Hey, sweetie!" Carole spoke first, affectionately ruffling Kurt's hair. "It's so good to see you!"

Burt stepped forward with a smile and hugged his son once more. "Welcome home, Kurt. We've missed you so much."

Kurt smiled warmly. "Thanks, Dad. I missed you too." They seemed to share a comforting silence before Carole spoke up, gesturing toward Sebastian.

"And who is this?" She smiled, eyeing the boy with interest. "Is this your guest that you were talking about?"

The look in Burt's eye was one of concern. Kurt must have noticed it, because he appeared at Sebastian's side and gently urged him to step forward. "Dad, Carole," he indicated the tall, lean boy beside him. "This is Sebastian Smythe. We knew each other back in high school, but we only recently became friends after bumping into each other at Yale."

Carole stepped forward and extended her hand, which Sebastian shook. "How do you do?" She smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you," Sebastian replied with a friendly grin. "Kurt's told me all about you. And I can't thank you enough for having me. I really hope I'm not intruding."

Carole waved the comment away. "Oh, please. You're more than welcome! Anybody who's a friend of Kurt is a friend of ours!" She smiled at Burt, but her husband seemed oddly detached for the time being.

He took a slow, steady step forward. He appeared to be scrutinizing the young man, as if he didn't trust him. Folding his arms, he asked, "Didn't you go to Dalton Academy?"

Sebastian audibly gulped but nodded. "Yes, sir, I did."

Kurt broke through the tension, intervening. "He graduated back in June, just like I did."

Burt's eyes narrowed only for a moment. He quickly plastered a grin on his face and extended his hand. "Well, it's a pleasure meeting you. Like Carole said, anyone who's a friend of my son is a friend of ours." He stared for another moment before he turned and walked with Carole back to the car with the boys following in their wake.

Kurt and Sebastian shared a glance, but Kurt simply smiled warmly and patted his friend on the shoulder. He knew why his father had acted so coolly at first.

Burt was never quick to forgive or forget the people who had wronged his son. Kurt had been a victim of severe bullying back at McKinley High, and the two biggest perpetrators had been Dave Karofsky (whom Kurt had made up with just prior to graduation,) and Sebastian Smythe, (who, though a former enemy, was obviously Kurt's best friend at that point.) Nevertheless, Kurt figured that it would take his dad some time getting used to his making amends with his tormentors.

* * *

><p>The Hummel home ("Hummel Manor," as Kurt jokingly dubbed it) was a warm and inviting two-story house just on the outskirts of Lima. The minute Sebastian laid eyes on it, he was reminded of one of those Thomas Kinkade paintings.<p>

Once inside, Kurt showed Sebastian where he would be sleeping. There was a guestroom on the second floor right next to Kurt's bedroom that was quite spacious and comfortable.

It didn't take long for the boys to unpack. A mere fifteen minutes after they'd arrived, Sebastian poked his head into Kurt's room. "I'm done!"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, me too."

Sebastian leaned like a question mark against the doorframe. He folded his arms. "Listen, Kurt, I know I've said it already, but I'd just like to thank you once again for letting me spend Thanksgiving with you and your family. This is the first time in a long time that I've actually been excited and happy this time of year."

Kurt smiled and opened his arms. "Come here," he said.

Sebastian walked over to him and the two hugged. "You're always welcome here, Sebastian," Kurt said into his shoulder. "You shouldn't spend any major holidays alone. No one should."

The two disengaged from the embrace after a few seconds and Kurt suddenly grinned. "Do you want to go visit the old stomping grounds?" He suddenly crossed to the bedroom door, leaving Sebastian gazing after him inquisitively.

"Wait, what old stomping grounds? Where are we going?"

Kurt's head appeared in the doorway. "I hope you like a shot of Courvoisier in your latte…" He smirked. "…Because we're going to the Lima Bean!"

Sebastian's eyes widened. "You'd better not be kidding me! I've been dying for one of their lattes!"

The boys raced downstairs quicker than lightning. "Dad! Carole! Sebastian and I are going to the Lima Bean. See you later!"

The door was closed before either of his parents could respond.

* * *

><p>The Lima Bean, in the short four months since both Kurt and Sebastian had disembarked for New Haven, had remained more or less the same. It was also still as busy as ever with a line that nearly went out the glass front doors. The eclectic mix of preppies, high school kids, hipsters, and the occasional bohemian flanked nearly every available corner and space.<p>

Kurt and Sebastian stood in line as they both perused the menu. "What would you like?"

Sebastian gazed at Kurt as if he were crazy. "Oh, no. You're not treating me. I refuse to let you do that."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt smirked as he swiftly took the money out of his wallet. "And who's going to stop me? I know what you like. Go find us a table you silly boy."

Sebastian shook his head and reluctantly said, "Thanks" before venturing off to search for an open table.

* * *

><p>"Blaine and I used to come here all the time," Kurt said as he sipped his Grande nonfat mocha. He gazed longingly out the window as he reminisced. "But you knew that, seeing as how we all ran into each other quite often during high school."<p>

Sebastian nodded. "I loved this place, though I'd never come here with people. I'd always go alone. I think the noise and chatter helped clear my head. It was almost meditative for me."

Kurt giggled. "Do you really mean that? Or did you not have any friends?"

Sebastian laughed and affectionately punched Kurt a bit too hard on the arm. "Hey! I had friends! I just never asked them to accompany me here." He smiled, but it quickly faded as he too started to draw back painful memories. "Blaine and I came here together a couple of times though. I still remember his coffee order…"

The two boys said it at the same time. "Medium drip." They shared a laugh and gently tapped their cups together in cheers.

Kurt's eyes suddenly widened as if in a dreadful fright. "Oh my god, speak of the devil…"

Sebastian put his cup down. "What?" He slowly turned toward whatever it was that Kurt was staring at.

"NO! He'll see you!"

The young man's head snapped back so quickly that his neck cracked loudly. "Ouch," Sebastian whispered, massaging the sore spot. "Who'll see me?"

Kurt leaned forward and replied in barely a whisper. "_Blaine!_"

Sebastian's eyes bugged out like a frog that's been stepped on. "_What?_"

"He's _here_! In the flesh!" Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "What's he doing here? I thought he was working on his music career in LA!"

Sebastian shrugged. "You've got me. He's probably just back in town because of Thanksgiving…"

"_Shh! _He's coming this way! Look down! Act natural!"

The two young men lowered their gazes, Kurt pretending to check a text message on his smartphone and Sebastian tracing shapes on the tabletop with his right index finger.

"Kurt?"

The boy sharply threw his head up the minute he heard the smooth suave voice. He could physically feel his heart pound nervously as Blaine stood over him with a bright, genuinely surprised smile.

"Blaine?" Kurt plastered a grin on his face and remained seated. "Wow, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just back in Lima for the holiday," Blaine replied, clutching his coffee tumbler. "I've been out in LA focusing on my music career. I've met a few people and that seems to be going somewhere."

"Well, that's great," Kurt replied with another slightly awkward smile.

"How's Yale?" Blaine asked. "That's where you go, right?"

Kurt nodded. "It's great. First year is going smoothly."

"Good, good," Blaine said, and the two of them remained silent for a couple seconds.

"Well," he continued. "I'd best be off. It was nice seeing you, Kurt."

Kurt gave a side glance at Sebastian who wore an embittered expression on his face but nonetheless shook his head. "Y—Yeah, it was nice seeing you too, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, nodded, and hurriedly breezed over to the glass front doors.

"How do you like that?" Sebastian's hands were clenched into fists on the tabletop. "He completely ignored me!"

Kurt leaned forward and gently patted his friend's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm surprised that he even had the nerve to approach me after what he pulled."

The two looked at each other and, out of nowhere, busted out laughing. They giggled and guffawed so loudly that the entire coffee shop took notice.

* * *

><p>"This is my favorite place in all of Ohio. I used to come here all the time just to clear my head at the end of particularly long and emotionally draining school days."<p>

Kurt led and Sebastian followed as they stepped through a curtain of weeping willow a short walk off the main highway. The lush, dramatic trees with their draping, sheltering branches surrounded a quaint and tiny lake that was fed by a large bubbling stream. Sebastian was surprised at how obscure and well-hidden the place was.

Only the sound of their breathing and the trickling water could be heard. Kurt sat on a large gray rock on the edge of the pond and removed his shoes and socks, rolling and cuffing up his jeans. "This was my fortress of solitude. No one, not even Blaine, knew about it. It was my own private paradise." Slowly and with a sigh, he dipped his feet into the cool water.

"This place is breathtaking," Sebastian said as he followed Kurt's example and removed his own shoes and socks on a neighboring rock. He gingerly placed his feet in the water and the two sat in silence for a little while.

"Hey, look what I found."

The sound of Sebastian's voice caused Kurt's watery-blue eyes to flutter open. He found his friend standing over a well-kept abandoned boat, bobbing gently in the water of the tiny lake.

"There are oars still in it," Sebastian said with a smile, brandishing the oars.

"That's funny," Kurt said, scratching his head. "I don't ever remember seeing that here."

"It must be a recent addition," Sebastian said, gingerly stepping into the vessel. He turned back to Kurt with a grin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Our minds are as one, Mr. Smythe!" Kurt giggled as he, too, stepped into the boat. As soon as both boys were securely in, Sebastian took up the oars and started to row. "Where to, Monsieur Hummel?"

Kurt smiled again. "If you keep rowing past the willow trees, I can guarantee you one of the most spectacular views you've ever seen."

Sebastian grinned once more. "Deal." He proceeded through the curtain of willow branches and realized that the tiny lake was connected to something much larger.

"Here," Kurt said, swiftly taking the oars from Sebastian's hands. "I'll row from here. You have to see this."

Sebastian's mouth hung open in awe as the tiny lake just beyond the shelter of the willows gave way to a large river. Sparse pines lined the banks on both sides and the majestic sunset to their right turned the sky a fiery red/orange/purple blend reminiscent of a multi-flavored fruit Popsicle on a hot summer's day.

A gaggle of migrating geese flew overhead in their typical "v" formation. Kurt watched the awestruck Sebastian with a warm smile. "Well, what do you think?"

"Kurt, I don't know what to say."

Kurt laughed loudly and heartily. "So Sebastian Smythe is at a loss for words? I'm shocked…Not to mention impressed."

Sebastian let the last comment fly. He didn't say anything because the stunning panoramic view had literally taken his breath away. "I never knew Ohio could be this beautiful."

Kurt snickered. "I know, right? Who knew?"

They rowed on for quite some time before Kurt decided to just let them drift along the calm and peaceful waters of the river. Giving his arms a rest, he brought the oars back into the boat. It wasn't long before the sun had set and the sky turned a deep purple, then a dark blue as night arrived.

The sound of Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" wafted softly from the tiny speakers of Kurt's smartphone. Sebastian had decided to lie down on the bottom of the boat and smoked a cigarette as he gazed up at the glorious night sky. The city lights of nearby Lima weren't quite bright enough to completely diminish the view of the Milky Way. "It kind of puts things into perspective, doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"Looking up at the night sky," Sebastian said as he took a drag, exhaling the smoke. "You don't realize how small you are until you see the entire universe before you on a clear night like this. And you have to wonder, does what we do on this measly little planet amount to anything in the grand scheme of things?"

Kurt was intrigued by the sudden philosophical musings of his best friend. He smiled and answered as honestly and to the best of his ability as he could. "I guess we just have to make the most of it and believe that it all has to mean something."

Sebastian nodded. "I guess you're probably right." He sat up and crushed the burnt-out stub of the cigarette on the side of the boat. "Kurt, if this was your fortress of solitude, your private paradise, then why did you bring me here?"

Kurt gave the boy a warm smile. "Consider this your Empire State Building, Sebastian."

The young man returned with a confused expression.

"You showed me a wonderful time in New York and completely cured me of my self-induced seclusion while waiting for the Howlin' Bulldogs list. I know you've been having a little frustration and resentment toward your parents and their constant work." Kurt licked his lips before he concluded with, "I just wanted to return the favor. I wanted to help you get your mind off of it."

Sebastian mirrored the warm grin. "I think I'd die without you, Kurt."

Kurt gazed at the boy sitting opposite him. He bit his trembling lower lip. They were the kindest words anyone had ever said to him. Still, he begged himself not to cry, and simply whispered "Thanks" before Sebastian took command of the oars once more.

"Here," he said with a charming grin. "I think it's about time I let you enjoy the view."

Kurt laughed and inadvertently wiped a stray tear away. "Will do," he said before lying down on the bottom of the boat to gaze up at the stars.

**To be continued…**


End file.
